Dragon Ball: Universe
by Tepid Samoyed
Summary: A whole new universe awaits for you! Dragon Ball: Universe is a completely original story set in a weird version of the DBZ universe, created by a group of experienced writers and Dragon Ball fans! After the death of Emperor Gelid, the universe is left divided between three warring Arcosian siblings, and when one of them sets sights on Earth, a brand new adventure begins...
1. Ragnarok Saga: Episode 1

AN: While this is technically a fanfiction novelization of Dragon Ball Universe, - one of the greatest and most long-lasting Dragon Ball Z roleplays on NationStates to date - that is not to say that we don't invite you, dear viewer, to read this story and enjoy it! We, the DBU Team, hope you appreciate our hard work and have a blast reading this story!

A big thank you to the creator of the roleplay, New Rnclave, and to all of the RPers who spent their precious time and effort to craft the greatest DBZ story on NS to date!

* * *

 **Episode 1 of the Ragnarok Saga**

 **"A New Story Begins! Gather Under the Tenkaichi Budokai!"**

* * *

Earth. From outer space, this marvelous gem is nothing but a shiny blue dot in the midst of a vast cosmos. Despite it's riches and beauty, this watery world has seen peace and quiet for many, many centuries. After leaving the caves and forests as mere primitive beasts wielding rocks and clubs, the Earthlings went to only one direction - greater. Cities were built, technology marched forward and the entire planet was united under a single, benevolent monarchy. Earth was where science and mysticism mixed to form a perfect blend - right alongside the numerous martial arts masters that practiced the art of controlling ki were brilliant scientists, who built capsules, spaceships, robots and much more. The Capsule Corporation under control of the Brieve family was the first to enter outer space permanently, settling a colony on the planet's only moon, Luna.

While Earth was a land of peace, this certainly could not be said about the vast universe around it. Quite the opposite, really. Emperor Gelid, the last of his Arcosian kind, ruled the universe-wide Planet Trade Organization for many, many decades, but his sudden and unexpected death led to his wealth and planets, most importantly his precious North Galaxy, to be divided between his three children - Frost, Arctica and Glacia. This did not end well for anyone. For the last 10 years, the entirety of the former organization has been embroiled in a very tense cold war - and anyone who comes across the North Galaxy will, sooner or later, receive the same question: "Whose side are you on?"

That is not to say that the three Arcosian empires are the only powers across the entire Universe. A group of surviving Saiyans, not willing to swear allegiance to any of the siblings, formed their own faction - the Saiyan Triumvirate - with hopes of restoring their fallen race, one that mysteriously vanished along with the entire Planet Saiyan almost immediately after Emperor Gelid's death. There have been rumors of a few Saiyan survivors on Earth, too - not proven by anyone, but enough to pique someone's interest. The rumors of a magical set of seven orange balls that can grant any wish, even immortality, located somewhere on this forgotten planet could only draw more attention, and Earth was soon to become the battleground for numerous forces of the Universe...

Of course, the Earthlings themselves weren't even aware of any of these events. For all they knew, the only importance that this day had was that the recently coronated King, Endymion IV, is hosting a one in a lifetime "Strongest Under the Heavens" martial arts tournament for the people to enjoy...

Let the story begin!

* * *

The young King brushed past his short dark hair and looked at the assembled crowd. Thousands upon thousands had gathered for the "Strongest under the Heavens Tournament", nearly as many people who had gathered for Endymion's own coronation a few months ago.

 _In a world as peaceful and benign as ours, perhaps this is all the excitement the people receive..._ As the masses slowly quieted down upon the young man raising his hand, Endymion cleared his throat.

"Hello and welcome, everyone! Today is a special day for all of us, when at the closing ceremony we will crown one of our own as the "Strongest under the Heavens". I wish all of you participating good luck, and I hope for a wonderful tournament!"

This was followed by a round of applause. Most of the participants had already gathered in the lounges and spectator seats, each one with their own story to tell...

"Come on, Kuro! The tournament's about to start!"

Several spectators grunted as a teenage boy shoved through them, wearing his favorite shirt of his favorite fighter - it was Ichi Panchi, the Warrior with the Flaming Fists. Surely, he was the strongest under the heavens, at least in his eyes. As the disgruntled spectators returned to their positions, they were forced to move again as an another boy, one with dark spiky hair, kindly maneuvered his way through them, barely avoiding hitting someone. Unlike his friend, this boy did not share his enthusiasm.

"Yuji, you don't have to shove!" he said, reaching his overexcited friend at their seats in the front row. He didn't really see the point of coming down here all the way from North City to sit in the front row of a glorified boxing match, where one beefed up beefcake punches another beefed up beefcake until one is left standing. Kuro never understood how violence could be such a spectacle.

"I still don't get why you dragged me along, Yuji" Kuro moaned, earning a shove from his friend.

"Don't be such a buzzkill, Kuro! I've been saving up for these tickets all month!" Yuji said, beaming. "I had to work at Nama's sushi joint on the weekends for this! Trust me, you'll love it!" Yuji turned and refused to take his attention off of the arena, and Kuro sighed.

 _Yeah, I'll definitely love this. It might as well be the end of the world..._

Meanwhile, a girl with the name of Amelia sat in the back of the stadium, preferring to see the fights from far away. She sat down in her chair, surrounded by chips, popcorn and textbooks for school work. While the woman was certainly confident that she could rank pretty high in this "tournament", there were more important matters to her at hand. I have to get my schoolwork done or else mom will kill me. Try not to get too distracted this time, okay Amelia? She picked up a bag of chips, the one that was leaning against her chair and began to eat them like someone would eat popcorn at a movie. As if she was some sort of program, she munched on snack after snack, waiting for the tournament to begin.

A little bit to the side, a small and childish boy under the name of Hikari was leaning on a flagpole and constantly looking around, from one side to the other, and always with a shocked face. _So many people! back in my village, I never even dreamt of so many... things! How do they feed everyone here!_ While the thrill of constantly seeing new faces was great, Hikari was still bored beyond belief. Under the demand of his martial arts master, the boy signed up for this tournament, but waiting was such a chore... To pass some time, Hikari grabbed onto the flagpole with his tail and started spinning around.

"Weehee!"

Something else was going on down in the lounges, though...

 _Too many people! Stranger danger! Stranger danger! Oh, this one has a lot of salt on it..._

These were the thoughts that ran through the head of David - a tall, dark-haired teenager - as he sat at the very top of the array of spectator lines, and munched on a huge bag of popcorn before the event even began. The people who were supposed to sit near him had already moved away by a few seats to avoid the noise and the flying popcorn pieces of the eating teenager, but he didn't mind. Didn't mind too much. _Wait, am I not supposed to be in that building near the arena? Is that not where the participants are? Eh, whatever. I'll get to my fight fast enough_.

The sound of high pitch laughter and shouts of excitement echoed throughout the stadium. The excitement for the upcoming battles was in the air and, on more than one occasion, had members of the crowd escorted out for causing trouble.

The sounds of footsteps echoed throughout the halls of the upper level of the stadium, where the upper-class were given the chance to view the event from the comforts of an air-conditioned room. A group of individuals, decked out with high tech military gadgets and clothing, steadily made their way towards a well-guarded door. The sentry standing guard nodded at them and pushed a button of the wall, opening the door with a creaking sound.

The King of Earth, Endymion, stood tall on the balcony of the room. From the side, he portrayed almost no fear or any signs of anxiousness as he gave his speech - truly a skilled and charismatic leader, even for his young age. The group quickly dispersed until there were only two people left - unlike the others, though, they wore more civilian-style clothing.

The remaining two individuals were a man sporting a well-maintained beard and a blue, striped suit and tie. A young woman, appearing to be in her late teens with short brown locks that barely reached past her shoulders, stood right next to him. She wore a simple black t-shirt and a pair of pants, as well as green sneakers.

The guards stationed at the balcony nodded at the two as they walked past. The old man started clapping in response to the last words of the King's speech. "Wonderful speech, sire. Don't you agree, Tabella?" The man inquired, turning his gaze towards the girl next to him.

"Yeah, whatever dad." The teenager agreed although it was clear that she didn't care. The sun soaked their forms with sunlight which was reflected off an orange orb that hung around Tabella's neck. What was interesting, though, was that the orb had two odd red stars floating inside. Endymion soon turned to the two remaining members of his entourage, he smiled as he clasped the old man's right hand.

"Storm Brieve, I'm glad you could be here. Before I forget, I have to thank you for launching those new satellites. Earth has made its first moves out into the larger universe, all thanks to you."

"No need to thank me your majesty. I'm just doing my job." The scientist and head of Capsule Corporation claimed as he straightened his posture. "But if I'm going to be completely honest… If not for Tabella's help I don't think we would have launched as quickly as we did." Storm glanced towards his daughter who had completely tuned the two out by this point. He sighed. "I apologize, my liege… you know how teenagers are these days."

The King then turned his attention to Tabella. Her emotions brought a different type of smile to the King's face.

 _A girl who has everything, with a future perhaps greater than my own, and yet she views everything in the same, bored way. Remarkable, and yet refreshing..._ It was then that he noticed the orb around her neck.

"Tabella, may I ask, where did you get that orb?"

Raising her fingers towards the orange orb, the teen gently ran her hand over it. "I found it in my basement while I was looking for some old blueprints." Tabella then folded her arms and approached the ledge. "So. When are the fighters suppose to do some actual, you know, _fighting_?" she inquired. "I came here to see a friend of mine participate... yet there is a distinct lack of fighting. Just like with you recently, Endy." She stated.

"Tabella!" Storm exclaimed.

The King, meanwhile, chuckled at the girl's responses.

 _This spitfire is going to cause a lot of problems one day. Still, she is a polymath in every sense of the word. So young, and yet able to create machines beyond the comprehension of Earth's greatest minds? Something about that orb is off, however. It glows with a mystical light. Where have I seen it before, though?_

Endymion sauntered over to the ledge where Tabella stood. He then turned to her father.

"It's all right, Storm. She means no disrespect. Well small lady, the tournament should begin any moment now, once the first contestants are soon to be in place."

* * *

Arlia.

Aonori, one of the last surviving Saiyans in Glacia's army, pressed on the scouter module in her robotic arm. Nothing came up. There is no more life left on this planet, all the scans confirmed it - the mission was accomplished, and in less than a week, no less. It was one of the most boring weeks in the woman's life, though. "Another timewaster... Not a single power level higher than a few thousand. At best." Crawling into her pod, the Saiyan had a few seconds to wonder before going back into stasis and returning to the headquarters.

"Glacia sends me on the worst missions, fuck... This one was just a barren wasteland. That's shit-tier treatment."

The door of the space pod closed, and the Saiyan left, leaving a barren planet to be sold to enigmatic buyers later on...

On a large, circular spaceship in orbit of an unnamed planet, some far more sinister things were unfolding. The Supreme Mistress of the Northern Quadrant sat in her hover pod sipping wine while watching a few screens in front of her eyes. The conflict between her brothers was currently in a lull - a few minor clashes in a few frontier planets, but nothing important. The profits from raiding and planet trade were in a stand-still, too - while Glacia's were the highest due to the relative peace of her realm, Frost and Arctica weren't trailing far behind. The female Arcosian yawned as the doors opened, revealing her prize possession; the Saiyan warrior Spicer. Formerly the one of the woman's few childhood friends, Spicer was now a general under her army, and one of the most powerful warriors in it, too. The Saiyan bowed before his Lady.

"Your Majesty, our sensors detect the emergence of a space-age civilisation within our borders. The third planet of the system 5501, known to the locals as Sol."

"Oh yes, the nature reserve."

"Not anymore, Your Majesty. It appears that they have reached a level of technology that nullifies the Treaty of Planet Gelid 737. You may now deal with them as you please." The Arcosian female smiled wickedly in response to Spicer's words.

"Very well, we shall go at once and see what this planet has to offer..."

"That's not all, Mistress. One of the Saiyans under your control, Aonori, has just returned from her mission to Arlia. Per your instructions, the planet was completely razed. According to scouter data, rhere were no survivors, as planned."

Turning around and showing her back to Spicer, Glacia smiled. In her eyes, Aonori was a skilled and powerful Saiyan, despite her young age - for a 16 year old, she sure was capable.

 _She might even be a match for Spicer one day. Although I doubt it myself._ Glacia turned towards her old friend.

"Have Aonori brought in for a new assignment."

With a salute, the powerful warrior left to fetch the young Saiyan. Not a particularly hard mission - as soon as the tall, middle-aged Saiyan entered the hangar, the space pod got sucked in by the vessel's artificial gravity and landed next to a large battleship. Within minutes, the female Saiyan was kneeling down in front of Glacia.

"What do you require, Lady Glacia?" Aonori spoke with a clear voice.

This time mentally referring to herself as The Princess of the North, Glacia was facing the window, watching as her ship moved towards Earth. After several minutes of keeping Aonori waiting - it was a loyalty and patience test she really liked to pull - the female Arcosian finally turned and faced the young Saiyan.

"You have distinguished yourself, Aonori. The destruction of Arlia confirms your use in the Planet Trade Organization." She paused for a moment, slowly walking towards the bowed Saiyan, then lifted Aonori's chin and looked at the warrior in the eyes, almost as if trying to hypnotize her. From an outsider's perspective, it was a laughable sight - a short, meager looking female Arcosian, barely reaching the Saiyan's shoulders in height, was looking down on her. But both Aonori and Glacia were well aware who was the domineering one in the room, both in power and in stature.

Underestimating an Arcosian is a mistake not many live to repeat.

"I'm promoting you to Division Commander." Glacia continued after a long pause. "You may assemble your own team when the time comes, but before this is finalised, I have a mission for you. In several hours this ship will reach the third planet of the Sol System. You are to go down and recruit any warriors deemed worthy, and destroy any resistance to our rule. As far as we are aware, there might be a collection of Saiyans down there - so don't miss out on any of them."

* * *

On Earth, though, events were unfolding as usual. After a long wait, the first fight of the tournament was announced:

"David Rothstein, the newcomer from West City, versus Hizuko, the martial arts master of the Paozu Heights!"

 _Oh, crap. That's my fight!_ David took off the kippah that was still uncomfortably placed on his black hair and started moving through the crowd. "Excuse me! Excuse me! VIP coming through!" the teen muttered and exclaimed as he pushed through the spectator crowds to hurry for his fight before the announcer gave the win to the opponent due to him being absent. "Excuse me! Pregnant woman in serious need of penis surgery coming through! Excuse me! Alzheimer patient seeking for love mate coming through! Jew running from Holocaust coming through!" _Okay, I've offended enough people here. Hell, I even offended myself with that last part! And here we go..._ the boy thought as he jumped over the low border between the spectator areas and the arena, and quickly leaped on the stage.

"8... 9... Oh! Combatant David has arrived to his fight!" the sunglasses wearing announcer shouted as he stopped his countdown. Next to him was a tall old man in a long white coat, smiling with his eyes closed, yet seemingly aware of the surroundings and David's entrance to the arena - that was indeed Hizuko, the boy's opponent. _Too creepy. Abort fight?_

 _Yes/No_

 _is not responding... Wait, what the hell am I doing? Oh, yeah, this guy looks focused. Probably a defense focused fighter._

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, with the match between the young arrival from West City David Rothstein and the famous martial arts master Hizuko, the World Martial Arts Tournament begins now!"


	2. Ragnarok Saga: Episode 2

**Episode 2 of the Ragnarok Saga**

 **"The Tenkaichi Budokai Begins! A Dark Omen Arises..."**

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, with the match between the young arrival from West City David Rothstein and the famous martial arts master Hizuko, the World Martial Arts Tournament begins now!"

With these words spoken by the announcer, the entire arena calmed down in the blink of an eye, watching the spectacle. Neither David nor Hizuko were moving, though - one was confused and the other one was waiting for the amateur to attack with blunt force...

David spoke first: "So, uh, old man, can you surrender now or something?" _Hope this works..._ Hizuko almost instantly snapped out of his focus, surprised and almost infuriated by the demand, and responded with:

"Wh-who do you think you are to just ask an opponent to surrender?"

"Look, man, I can shoot lasers from my hands, feet, mouth and other more private body parts, so _clearly_ I am superior to everyone in every way, shape and form. I don't feel like fighting an old runt."

Hizuko sighed. "You arrogant children always ruin this event for me. There's nobody worthwhile to fight."

In the blink of an eye, he vanished from his position and appeared in front of David to chop him in the neck and knock him out there, but, to his surprise and dismay, he only hit the air, only to receive a kick from the back.

"I guess your facade didn't last long." David commented. Hizuko stood back up with a lot of pain flowing through his back, and muttered:

"A cunning strategy... getting me out of focus with taunts... Which martial arts school are you from?"

"Oh, I don't do any of those things, I'm a fighting postmodernist." David replied. "I play a lot of online fighting games, though."

The idea that some untrained urban runt put him on his knees only made the martial artist more and more infuriated, and outright pissed off. Now was no time for playing games with this cocky freak. A flash of golden energy sparkled on the master's right index finger. Hizuko turned around at full speed, screamed out:

"MURDER FLASH!" and fired a narrow golden beam out of the finger. It slammed into David's chest and blew him back a bit while putting a little bit of smoke and scratches on it, but nothing permanent. _My turn. Inputting controller commands: Down, Right, B!_

"Hey, I can do that too! SUPER DUPER AMAZING BEAM, TOTALLY BETTER THAN STINKY MURDER FLASH!" he exclaimed and fired a blue energy wave from both of his hands. Hizuko was planning to dodge it, but it was going too fast. He was going to block it as the next best thing, then, but it was too strong and blasted him right into the wall of the arena, resulting in a ring-out, as well as pretty much knocking him unconscious.

"I guess you can call that a little bit of a _culture shock_!" No laughing. "G-guys? Get it? Because he looks Asian and he thought I will lose because I'm someone from a city... get it? Okay..."

"And the winner of this surprisingly short match is the talent from West City, David Rothstein!" the announcer exclaimed while running up to David and lifting his hand up. As if this was a boxing match. Which it wasn't. The teen nodded and leaped back to the spectator lounges, which were still quiet from the surprise.

"Well, that was kinda boring" Amelia said to herself, continuing to eat her chips. "So far this has been somewhat uneventful. Hopefully things will get more interesting." The girl looked around for a few seconds, then turned her gaze back to the homework. _Well... Amelia, do you still remember which battle King Johan III died in? It was Hamterburg, right? No..._

"Yooooooooooooooooo!" Yuji howled a bit lower down, snapping Kuro out of his daydream. What interested the warrior was those crazy energy beams flying across the battlefield. In the end, though, it was still one man beating another to a pulp - a sad use for what was to Kuro a scientific wonder: air focused into a confined space and ignited to create a ball of solid plasma, or at that's what he believed. What else could it be? Magic? Spiritual energy? _That's just a bunch of nonsense!_ The fight was soon over, with the man who almost didn't bother showing up being the victor. _Figures, it's always the ones with attitude that win._

"Wasn't that awesome, Kuro? That was totally awesome!" Yuji said with a nudge.

"Yeah. Awesome..." Kuro replied dryly. "I think we're gonna have too much wit in this stadium" he remarked under his breath. The spiky-haired boy turned a little to the side, where a particular person was pushing through a crowd of people and releasing shout after shout.

 _Come on! I'm gonna be late!_

To Kale - the adoptive son of Storm Brieve - today was the big day. The day of the World Martial Arts tournament. Of course, to him the event was only big because Tabella was here. After hounding his adoptive father for months, Mr. Brieve finally decided to allow Kale the opportunity to fight in the tournament. Attempting to weave through the crowd, the casually dressed teen groaned loudly as another group of older women stopped directly in front of him to chit chat.

Being late meant that he could be disqualified! And after months of sitting through _boring_ martial arts classes, Kale hardly wanted to see all that time he spent, mostly sleeping through all that time, to go down the drain. This was his day after all! Usually his sister was the focus of everyone's attention, whether it be the tabloids or at home. Now it was his turn to get his place under the sun, and Kale didn't plan to let it go to waste! "Come on people, I've got a tournament to win!"

Right next to the border between the arena and the lounges, an another man by the name of Michael Mir stood. He was tall and muscular, that much was apparent, as he idly stood near the action, at the closest set of seats to the arena. However, Michael's armor drew attention, marking him as either a contestant or a madman, and whichever he was, people kept their distance. It bothered him slightly, but didn't psyche him out, intently watching the first fight develop from an almost no-show into a show-stopper, the smart mouthed contestant being the clear victor and superior all-around opponent. "Hmm." Michael hummed to himself, "He seems interesting, no?" He leaned over and said to an on-looker, who quickly replied.

"Y-Yeah, David Rothstein. Young guy, but a lot of heart." The man explained, "You know anything else about him?"

"No. I know only what I've seen, and it doesn't look too great. I hate to harp, but he lacks conviction and interest, but that's just my own opinion, for what it's worth."

"I understand, I came to see Hizuko and now I'm out of a bet, that bastard kid just waltzed in at the last second and barely lifted a finger."

"Oh? You follow the fights? Any other interesting contestants to look out for?"

"They're all great looking this year actually, a lot of new faces and first timers. You know what? We weren't properly introduced. My name's Bert Wasong, nice to meet you." The pudgy middle-aged man said, extending a hand out to Michael, who carefully shook it with his gauntlet. "And er, not to make a rude comment, but any reason for the armor?"

Michael gave Bert a smirk, "I'm Michael Mir... Killer Mike, Mad Mir, what have you." He calmly informed the man, whose eyes went wide with his jaw slightly agape. "To tell the truth, I like the look of power armor. It gives off an aura of intimidation, throws off opponents into what you're capable of. Some might think my power comes from the armor, others think I use it for protection. In truth, I made it from scratch and like wearing it."

"I... I didn't know you were a competitor, haha." Bert said, "You look like someone who can go a long ways in the tournament, I'll be rooting for you."

Giving the man a kind smile, Michael replied, "Thank you, I appreciate that. Though, I'm wondering how long I'll have to wait to get in the arena, I'm starting to itch for a fight."

The tournament announcer was quick to continue his tirade of screams. "And the next round shall be... Norn Calypso and Michael Mir!"

At the mention of his name, Michael gave a wave to his conversational partner and jumped over the barrier, walking in the grass and stepping into the arena, his metallic boots clacking on the tiles. He scanned the crowd as they cheered, unintentionally giving off a potent stare, though he was only looking for his opponent. Across from where Michael had been, a large burly man made an incredible display of power by leaping from his seat in the middle row all the way to the arena, slamming his feet down and cracking the tiles without any sign of injury.

This man had long, deep black hair, no shirt, and a muscle tone that bodybuilders would kill for. Slightly taller than Michael the two approached the center of the arena, the cheering crowd becoming deafening. "I am a man of few words, but as the man said, I am Norn Calypso. It is absolutely dreadful that you have to face me for your first fight." The walking mass of muscle said, his deep voice emitting testosterone and all sorts of manliness.

"First fight?" Michael asked, "I've been in plenty, and this one will be no different." Norn did not reply, but simply stared at the armored man before him. Both were toned and powerful, but neither knew to what extent the other was. Tensions was held high in the air, with the referee prompting them to both take up their combat stances. Norn lowered his center of gravity, bringing his right fist close to his face and leaving the left outwards and slightly angled, while Michael brought both of his fists up, placing the flats of his wrists against his temples, leaving his elbows a little bit below his chin.

"Begin!"

Norn shot forward instantly, closing the distance between him and Michael and swinging his left arm. Michael stepped backwards and turned, allowing the fist to land soundly into his abdomen, a sound-barrier breaking CRACK sending shock waves around the arena. To the amazement of Norn and all in the stadium, the blow didn't even budge Michael, who remained exactly where he stood. Tearing away his fist in disbelief, Norn leapt back, underestimating his opponent by some margin. Michael broke his stance and looked at his gauntlet-covered hands, remarking, "You came at me with everything in the first instant. Not bad, not bad at all." Steam rose from Michael's stomach region and Norn's left fist from the heat produced by the impact. "But I think there's something more."

Without warning, another thunderous boom shook the arena, Michael extending both hands in front of him to block a single, unexpected punch from Norn, his heels actually digging into the tiles that time. "You talk too much." Norn replied, using the opportunity to land an impressive uppercut on Michael's jaw, causing the man to take a step back. Intending to capitalize on that, Norn moved forward to grapple Michael's body, only to meet the man's forehead on the back of Norn's skull. Collapsing to the ground and smashing his face against the tile, cracking a few, Michael placed both hands on Norn's upper chest region.

"The martial artists call it ki." He explained, "But it has nothing to do with the mind, body, and soul or some inner peace, or even the spirit. It's charged plasma bound by a sphere of electromagnetism, at least that's what I can imitate." Michael continued, small zaps of lightning flashing between his fingers as a fast-spinning ball of energetic particles formed under his palms, point blank at Norn's chest, "If it was anyone but me, you might have won, but now, you won't." Michael calmly stated, the ball of plasma rapidly expanding and suddenly exploding, coating the arena in smoke.

With Norn laying completely unconscious and unresponsive, Michael stood to the side, both hands steaming, and was declared the victor with thunderous applause. "And after a potent why-you-suck speech, Michael Mir from Sector 42 is the winner of our second match!"

The King of Earth watched intently as the first two fights were underway. Endymion, arguably one of the strongest humans on Earth, participated in numerous martial arts tournaments since he was a child, and won almost every time. Since his ascension, however, he ceased participating in tournaments and serves only as a spectator - a stance easily ripped up by Tabella only a few minutes ago. But his love for martial arts have not ceased, and this year was proving a wonderful one.

To the King, the winner of the first fight, David from West City, was quite impressive. At 16, he was easily one of the youngest contestants to reach this far.

 _Even if he doesn't win this year, he has a bright future ahead of him, I'm sure of it._

The King was more impressed, however, by Michael Mir's fight. Mir was a fighting genius, it seemed. His use of ki was nearly superhuman, it was beyond comprehension.

 _I would love to go a few rounds with him sometime. It would be a match for the centuries._

As they waited for the next round to begin, Endymion called one of his servants to bring him and his guests refreshments. It was looking like a beautiful day indeed.

The third fight was between Ichi Panchi and some person named Kale Brieve. The Warrior with the Flaming Fists leaped on the ring the very instant he was called in, slamming one of his hands to another and lighting them on a blue fire almost immediately.

"Come on! I'm here to win this tournament!"

Ichi stood in his spot, staying still, until he and the announcer noticed that nobody was coming. One second passed. then ten, then 20...

"8... 9..." the man with the sunglasses was counting.

"W-Wait! Wait a moment!" Kale screamed, but his voice was gushed out by an array of tourists marching across his face, almost drowning him out completely. When the wave passed, the brown-haired boy saw Ichi's arm being held up and him being declared defeated by default. _No... No..._

"DARN IT!" Kale exclaimed and slammed his fist to the ground, creating a small shockwave in the process.

"So... predictable" Kuro moaned behind Yuji's cheering. The only enjoyment the boy found in this tournament was predicting who the victor would be based off of how much attitude they had, with one hundred percent accuracy. After that, however, it just got boring. Even Ichi Panchi went up for a fight and won, although by time-out, making Yuji scream loud enough to give Kuro permanent hearing damage. Figuratively, of course. The first round wasn't even over yet. Kuro started to wonder how his father was doing back in North City. Doing something productive, most likely. Once again Kuro drifted into a daydream, and the image of the mysterious man appeared before him once again. Seriously, who is he? This time, his attention was brought back into reality as he felt something across his back, like tiny bristles tickling his spine. He shuddered and turned around to see a boy, about his age by the looks, but what came to him as odd was what was behind the boy. A _tail_. A brown, monkey-like tail, listlessly waving about like it was nobody's business. Of course, this boy looked like he was as well late to the tournament. At this point, Kuro was surprised that any of the fighters actually showed up on time.

"Whoa! Is that tail real? Do you, like, have some sort of genetic mutation? Or maybe it's a recessive genetic trait that allowed your tail bone to grow?"

The boy in question was Hikari, and he answered simply:

"What?.. You don't have it, too?"

"N-no! I should probably check on disorders like this when I'm home - maybe it's contagious..."

The confersation was cut off by the voice of the tournament announcer echoing across the entire area. "And the last fight of the first round of the Tenkaichi Budokai is Hikari of the Northern Village versus Kenji Yamanaka!"

"Oh, that's my fight!" the monkey-tailed boy exclaimed and leaped over the entire lounge, landing in the center of the arena and leaving Kuro back in his seat, with the same dry face as always.

A rather tall, slim, though confident man entered the fight right after him, clearly struggling to climb up on the elevated ring, and looked down at Hikari.

"You have some balls if you're willing to fight one of the greatest fighters in the universe." the man said as he extended his arm. "I'm sure you have heard of me somewhere, boy. Have you?"

"Have I?.."

"Yes, of course you- Wait a minute. Have you seriously never heard of the great Kenji Yamanaka? The most powerful gas station serviceman in the universe?"

"What's a gas station?"

The announcer chipped in. "Uh, excuse me, but your fight has already started..."

"Perfect..." Kenji muttered, then did a backflip and charged forward. "Here I go, kid! The strongest warrior in the galaxy is attacking you now! Now! Noooow! My ultimate attack! ROLLING PETROLEUM KICK!" The martial artist shot off forward, extending his kick forward which, from an outside view, looked like it was covered in black smoke and tar. Hikari widened his eyes out of shock for a moment, but the child soon regained his composure and leaped over Kenji, who, unable to change his direction, slammed to the ground outside of the ring. The announcer raised his hand to stop the match, but the child, upon landing on his feet, began charging a ball of energy in his palms:

"Ka... me... ha... me..."

"Stop! Stoop!" the announcer exclaimed. "You have won your match! Hi-Hikari is the winner of the last fight of the first round!"

"But... the fight hasn't even started yet?" Hikari was confused, but stopped charging his attack and went back to the lounge anyway, while Kenji was escorted out of the crater he made with his kick.

* * *

"Where's Lady Glacia?" a small, short-haired teenage Saiyan spoke to one of the soldiers in the Arcosian's mothership.

"Same room as always, Onigara. Turn to the left and go straight." the orange reptilian alien replied, holding a blaster tightly in his hand. Onigara huffed and passed through the soldier, opening the door to the room and kneeling down almost immediately. For him, the Prince of all Saiyans, paying respect to _anyone_ was a chore, but a chore he needed to do to survive. _Someone who was as high up in the Saiyan society as me would have joined the Triumvirate ages ago - I must not give such impression about myself._ Outside of the female Arcosian, his fellow Saiyan Aonori was in the room, too.

"My lady," Onigara said, still kneeling down. "I have finished my assignment." _Of course, the fact that I merely subjugated them instead of wiped them out completely is best left unmentioned. I need all the allies for my future that I can get._

Glacia's attention drew towards the arrival of the former Saiyan prince. She nodded as the young man approached and informed her of the success of the mission. Aside from Spicer, the majority of the Saiyans under her control dispensed with decorum and protocol - even royals.

 _But what should we expect? They are warriors first and foremost._

"Onigara, you are just in time. You are to accompany Aonori to the third planet of the Sol system for an upcoming invasion. Your instructions are found in the briefing rooms."

"As you wish, Lady Glacia." _Considering that two Saiyans, not to mention Glacia's mothership, are entering there, it's either a powerful or a very important planet. Either way, I should stay low._

When her two Saiyan subordinates left the chamber, Glacia breathed a moment of relief. Despite being the ruler of the North, she still preferred her times of quiet, when she could think without interruption. Glacia was, after all, a scholar, arguably one of the most knowledgeable in the galaxy, possessing one of the largest collections of books, scroll, holocubes, and tablets available. Moreover, times of solitude increased Glacia's telekinetic abilities - a strong mind as well as body was something Glacia prized herself in.

Her concentration, however, was broken by news from a planet far, far away...

Planet Arctica 452... The massive structure that held the keys to the Universe's strongest warrior's rule jutted up from the flat, dry planet that seemed to stretch on endlessly in every direction. Desert went out as far as the eye could see, and then on forever more. The arid world was almost exactly at the center of the imaginary line that separated the Southern and Eastern Quadrants. It was the perfect planet for ruling half the Galaxy.

The structure itself did not look to belong on the planet. It was shrouded in some sort of solid shield that reflected all sand and dust particles. That meant that the building was always shining, its solid white exterior evident from even the planets vast rings of asteroids. The facility was really more of a city, stretching on for 5 miles in every direction. It had huge landing pads for ships, along multiple buildings that stood almost 700 feet high. One building in particular was especially tall, with a landing pad half way up and multiple half spheres sticking out its sides on the way up. It was the Emperor's tower, a 1,500 foot tall structure that housed Arctica himself at the top. That was truly the main seat of power for the entire Southern and Eastern Quadrant. It stood exactly in the center of the 25 square mile facility, and everyone who was anyone in the galaxy knew who was in it.

Of course, Arctica had an eye for detail. He almost micromanaged the construction of the facility, perfecting every single detail and making it as magnificent and glorious as it could possibly be. He had an eye for detail indeed, and not just details of this facility. He had made it his mission to perfect his half of the galaxy by cleansing it from those unfit to live. in the past 10 years, there was no telling how many races had been wiped out. He only cared to remember a few, only those that put up a fight that lasted more than a few minutes. The Arctica Corps was fairly efficient, and in many cases, Arctica didn't even have to bother giving an order to destroy a planet. There were unspoken guide lines, and every commander who truly held any power knew what they were.

Unfortunately, Arctica could not so easily wipe out his brother. No, it was not his fathers wish. Gelid obviously loved Arctica far more than he did his other two children, that was obvious since Arctica had received so much more from him. Nevertheless, he still loved Frost and Glacia at least to some degree. He had told Arctica to keep the peace with Frost, pleading with him to just not get into a war. Arctica had agreed, and to this day he had carried out his fathers last wish that he had expressed. Of course, that didn't mean that tensions weren't high. If he wanted to, Arctica could most definitely over power and crush his brother. But, Arctica cared a great deal for his father and honored him in a multitude of ways. The one and only being he had ever loved Gelid, and he would not dishonor him. At least not now, not so long as Frost kept to himself. Of course, Arctica was being pushed to his limits. Limits that once reached, there could be no going back. He was growing tired of Frost quickly, and if things didn't change, his Father would have to accept what Arctica would do.

He had minimal contact with his sister, but he didn't mind leaving her be. She didn't usually pester him at all, and so long as that was the case, he could at least pretend to like her. Well, at least pretend to be okay with her. He didn't particularly like anyone outside of his two top Lieutenants.

Of course, he did need something from his sister. He felt that by winning her over, he could promise her a place beside him in ruling that Galaxy as brother and sister. That way, he could take the Northern Quadrant without a feud. That was truly the only reason, aside from his fathers wishes, that he didn't hate her to.

At this very moment, he was planning to meet with her himself. He wanted to discuss a thing or two, and he wanted to do it in person.  
Going to the communicator that was attached to the wall in his personal quarters, he activated it and called his sister.

"Glacia, I believe we have a pressing matter to discuss. Where are you now?" His voice was sharp as always, with a light british accent. He spoke sadistically, as was his normal way of talking. Every word was underlined with what always seemed to be dark intentions. His voice alone would frighten most beings.

Back on the mothership heading to Earth, Glacia bit her lip before answering.

 _Arctica only calls when he needs something. I better not keep him waiting, then. That temper of his has not dulled with age..._

With the screen revealing her baby brother, Glacia did her best to put on a polite smile.

"Arctica, little brother, it has been a while. I'm in the middle of preparing for an invasion. What is it you need to discuss?"

From Glacia's point of view, Arctica was always a serious boy. She knew from his tone this was not a mere social call, but even so, the impending invasion was the most important thing on the Arcosian's mind, even though it was Spicer who was organising most of the ground forces as her and Arctica spoke.

Arctica nodded in response to her statement. His mind began to scroll through a potential list of the planets his sister could be invading. It could be a planet he was familiar with, perhaps one that he had even been to. None the less, it really didn't matter. What they needed to discuss was far more pressing, a matter that would bring a third quadrant under Arctica's thumb.

"Something of pressing importance. I'm sure you know I don't call often, but this time the matter possess a great opportunity for more than just ourselves. We have a chance to unite the Galaxy again." he paused for a moment, closing his eyes. All three of the siblings dreamed of continuing Gelid's legacy - such words would bring interest out of any one of them. Then, the eyes snapped open and looked straight into Glacia's gaze.

"I think nothing would be more suiting than to unite the Galaxy. I think nothing would honor father more than to build a united PTO, a strong PTO. And I think you know what I want. I would like to meet with you at the site of the invasion. What planet is it that had caught your attention?" His normal self was far less civilized. He realized his sister knew that, but he would continue to be nice to her. At least until he got what he wanted.

It was then that a low ranking officer walked into his quarters without requesting permission. Taken back by it, a glimmer of his true self showed. "Sir, we have a report for you."

Arctica's face tensed with anger as his hands curled into fists. Whipping his tail around gracefully, he looked the young officer in the face. His right eye twitched as he looked at him. He was absolutely bewildered.

"I dont care about your damn report! Can't you see I'm in the middle of something, you insolent fool! How dare you disturb me!" He pointed his palm at the humanoid, charging up a beam and completely vaporizing him in under a second. His calm returning, he looked back at Glacia. "Forgive me, I hadn't expected there to be such incompetent creatures as that in my capital. Now, as I was saying, what system?"

The officer had made quite a foolish mistake, one he had been clearly warned about. Lower level officers never spoke to Arctica. Never. It was intolerable, and always resulted in vaporization. It was the very first thing taught at the academy. _Under no circumstances, at any time or place, should you approach Lord Arctica and speak to him unless you have been summoned._ Straight from the Arctica Cadet Academy Training Guide. Arctica never wasted his time with speaking to anyone who wasn't a Captain at least, maybe an elite warrior from time to time. Despite being on the line with his sister, he couldn't contain himself. It was something that truly bothered him. Being interrupted was, perhaps, the thing he hated most.

Arctica's outburst towards the lower ranking solider didn't surprise Glacia in the slightest - especially not when she had to live with him for decades. _He was always an arrogant prick, and has nothing but contempt for those weaker than him. Including his own family, for God's sake._

Even Glacia maintained at least a slight bit of decorum with her soldiers - the chain of command was precise and orderly. But what Arctica spoke of disturbed the Princess far more than the incident. She didn't trust her brother in the slightest, and his lust for power would only lead to further conflict. Yes, a unified PTO was a nice idea, but Arctica was never one to share their inheritance. And Glacia was always the mediator in the family, not him.

"We can arrange a meeting soon enough, dear brother. I doubt this invasion will last long, and in any event this planet - the third in the Sol System - has little to offer but slaves and perhaps a few individuals capable of combat. No, I think I'll destroy it once the slaves are rounded up. We can meet at my headquarters, on Planet Glacia 394, when I return."

 _That, at least, will give me time to plan my next move. Arctica is powerful, but he hardly is a chess player._


	3. Ragnarok Saga: Episode 3

**Episode 3 of the Ragnarok Saga**

 **"The Final Decision! The War of the Worlds Begins"**

* * *

"What?" Both Kuro and Yuji said in unison in response to Kenji's defeat and Hikari's energy attack, Yuji in astonishment and Kuro in anger. "How did he do that? That looked so cool!" Yuji cheered.

"How did an untrained fourteen year old beat an actual expert fighter? Why do I even care about this?" Kuro protested. He couldn't believe that something was actually able to earn his attention in this forsaken tournament. For the first time his attitude method actually failed, and he found it preposterous.

With that, the first round came to a close, and the very first match of the next round was one that was probably going to end with Kuro needing a hearing aid. "For the next match, we have Michael Mir and Ichi Panchi!" Before either of the combatants even arrived, Yuji was already screaming. His role model entered the arena, a muscular man in a black, skin tight shirt with red flame decals, gray shorts, and black gloves with silver fingers. When Mir entered, the martial artist laughed.

"What is this, a comic book convention? I'm sorry, but your getup is a bit gaudy. Lose the cape, maybe?" Ichi spoke and took a straddling stance. "That doesn't matter! It's time for my flaming fist technique!" He punched his hands together, and they were set ablaze in an instant. Kuro knew what it was, Ichi wore two layers of gloves; the first being thin layer of a fire proof material, the second being leather coated in gasoline. The fingers on one of the gloves were made of flint, and the other of iron. You bring the two together and you have fire.

The announcer looked between the two combatants and checked that they were ready.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Fight!"

Ichi charged forward, swinging at Michael with one of his flaming fists.

* * *

Back on his planet, Arctica smiled, closing his eyes and looking down from the video. He spoke slowly, not opening his eyes as he did.

"My dear sister, I will be waiting for you when you return. Do make this little invasion short, this a matter of immense importance. And you are aware that I don't like to wait, aren't you?" He paused for a minute, opening his eyes and staring indirectly toward her.

"Inform your forces that I will be arriving at Glacia 394 within 4 days. I expect to be greeted by someone of competence."

His voice was much harsher now than before. He had hoped to meet her immediately, but he had been postponed. Even his greatest efforts at hiding his anger couldn't conceal the fact that he was inwardly pissed. To be set back on the schedule, put as a lesser to this Sol System, it was a dishonor he had not been prepared for. It was something that one day, she would pay for. One day...

The change in Arctica's tone was not lost on Glacia, though. Making him wait, she had seen her little brother destroy whole systems for lesser perceived offences. In her own way, the Princess smiled inwardly that she wounded the galactic tyrant in such a way. But she gave him a sly smile.

"Darling Arctica, for the future master of the universe, such a wait is but moments in what will be your long and prosperous reign. Four million slaves from Sol III will be yours when I return. Until then, dearest brother."

The transmission ended as quick as it began, and Glacia sighed again. Speaking to her brother was like navigating a thick asteroid belt blinded whilst being sucked into a black hole. After a moment, Spicer returned and gave his friend a wicked smile, speaking:

"It appears that Arctica hasn't changed a bit."

Glacia returned the smile as she turned towards the Saiyan. "Listening in on my conversations again, Spicer?"

The Saiyan gave a bow of mock apology. "My regrets, Your Majesty, but it is the old school boy habits of mine. But I didn't come to pester you about homicidal relatives. Our sensors have picked something up on the bottom of the ship. The science officers assured me it was probably cosmic residue from leaving the hyperlanes, but-"

"But you believe otherwise." Glacia gave a sincere smile. Her and Spicer knew each other well enough to finish sentences. Spicer was well aware that he had the Arcosian's permission, and almost immediately departed to investigate the disturbance, leaving his mistress some much needed time to think.

What the Saiyan was referring to was far, far weirder than one could expect. A strange fat pink creature zoomed through space in his pod, keeping his attention on the numerous comic books he bought for his collection right before the trip. _Come on, Saiya-Man! You know you can beat Red Ribbon Head, all the feats show that you can take him on without any help! Wait, what's this magazi- ooh myy, what beauty!_ That is, until the pod's computer gave him an update. It said very simply: "APPROACHING PTO MOTHERSHIP, ASSAULT NOT RECOMMENDED." The pink creature put down the queer magazine he had just picked up and stashed it along with the rest under his seat. He cracked his knuckles and replied:

"Take me to the closest planetary body that is out of range of their trackers."

The computer immediately set a new course, and the ship hurdled towards a small gray planetary body near a much larger, green and blue one. It was the planet's - Earth's - moon. The ship spoke to him again: "WARNING, TARGET BODY IS A SATELLITE. LANDING NOT RECOMMENDED." The pink, gummy monster sighed and slouched down, ignoring the warning.

The space pod crashed to the gray moon with a bang, leaving a small crater, and the blob leaped out of the ship almost immediately. The first thing he could notice by looking straight up was the giant circular mothership flying overhead - a terrifying sight for anyone involved. And not only did it look like the ship was approaching the planet only a few hundred thousand kilometers nearby, but it was also sending dozens of smaller vessels towards the target. _An... invasion? Wow, what an amazing sight! Maybe I'll also see some fireworks from the planet getting blown up..._

 _Let's get a bit closer to it, then._

Spicer, the tall Saiyan warrior, suited up for his space walk. As powerful as the Saiyans were, they had yet to breach an important barrier: breathing in the vacuum of outer space. Of course the Arcosians had that rare gift, perhaps one of the only species to do so, but not the Saiyans. In any event, Spicer geared up as quickly as he could. His attention to detail to some might seem ridiculous, but Glacia kept him around because of his fastidious nature. Not only because of that, but it was a major aspect of their working relationship.

There was some rumor of a deeper relationship between the Arcosian Princess and Saiyan warrior, but it was only a rumor. No, her heart belonged to someone else. But at the moment, Spicer was being thrust out into space, and checked the scouter immediately upon leaving. There was definitely something on the bottom of the ship, he was certain of it. Floating in the darkness, he relied not on sight or the scouter, but his warrior instinct. The emptyness and silence of space was quite comfortable, though.

Still searching, he fired several blasts, hoping to draw any creature out of cover. The said creature waited in silence as the Saiyan warrior kept flying around the area. He watched and waited to see if he would leave, but it didn't seem like the opponent was going to give up... _Agh!_ One of the blasts hit him directly and tossed him out of the shadows, leaving the two fighters seeing each other face to face.

"I got you now..." Spicer muttered. _What in the world is that thing supposed to be? It looks like an alien, but it's all too... bubbly and odd. Whatever it is, it won't survive for long._

The creature, however, had no plans of fighting anyone. "Hold up! I think I left my lunch in the oven!" it screamed and started flying back where it came from, towards the pod.

"Oh, so you use a PTO attack ball, too?" the Saiyan muttered and fired an energy wave to the vessel. "There, now you can face me like a fighter."

The pink blob's jaw dropped all the way to the moon's surface, for all those ten kilometers or so. _No... Saiya-Man! You fought so hard against all those baddies, and you meet your end at this idiot?.. And all those pretty women... And all the money I spent!_

"You BASTAAARD!" He then charged directly towards the Saiyan and threw a punch directly at his face, hoping to maybe destroy his suit and kill him by suffocation. He didn't care that he was killing him. _In the name of the Saiya-Man and all those pretty Majin girls, HE WILL PAY!_

"Lady Glacia will be most intrigued by this." These words were followed by a grin. The creature's punch did indeed crack Spicer's helmet, and probably his scouter, but the Saiyan merely laughed it off.

 _What a pitiful attack. Oh yes, definitely, it was meant to kill, and that was all it could do?_

Spicer retaliated with an attack of his own, kneeing the creature in the stomach as he grabbed it's head with both hands, slowly squeezing.

 _Let's see how it handles pain, then..._

A few seconds of torture later, one of the creature's arms formed into a white flag, and he waved it back and forth as a sign of surrender. The Saiyan almost laughed at the absurdity. He was hardly warmed up, and already this little creature was giving up? And in such a comedic way? Spicer trusted that the pink monster meant to surrender, and released his grip. He gestured towards the ship and led the monster back in. Changing out of the space gear, the science officers looked at the pink being with awe. Back in his armor, Spicer spoke to it for the first time.

"I am taking you directly to our Mistress. You are to speak only when spoken to. Is that clear?" Spicer didn't even wait for a response as he led the creature back to Glacia's private chamber. A sentry tried to prevent the Saiyan from entering, but Spicer merely punched the young humanoid and entered with the attempted stowaway. He then kneeled down, as always.

"Your Majesty, I apologize profusely for intruding, but I found the intruder. It is a being I have never encountered." Glacia turned her pod to see and her eyes grew wide with wonder.

"My word, this is truly astonishing. Spicer, what you have brought on-board is a Majin."

"A what now?"

"Well, why are you asking me and not him? I have only read of such creatures. Tell me, Majin, can you speak?"

The creature laughed a bit at her question. He knew how immensely powerful she was, but she was interested in him, so that gave him a chance of survival. He then spoke:

"What do I look like to you? An animal? Of course I speak! How do you think I piloted a PTO craft to get here? Unfortunately it is now destroyed." He gave a mean glance at Spicer. His demeanor then suddenly changed. "Ah, where are my manners? You must be Lady Glacia, the ruler of the so-called Northern Quadrant of this universe. What an honor. You seem to be very interested in my race. Apparently we made it into fairy tales." He chuckled a bit. "Unfortunately I know of no others that exist. I have tried to find them, but to no avail. As far as I know. I'm the last one. So, what can I do for you, my lady?"

The Arcosian tented her fingers, leaning as the Majin spoke. It seemed the old stories were true, although it was clear this Majin was still very young. _Father once told me he met a Majin long ago, one nearly as powerful as himself. But this one shows little of the fabled great power. A shame. However, he might still be of use elsewhere in the galaxy..._

"Yes, I am Glacia. I apologize, but as you say your race is fabled. Extinct so to speak. But it seems Majin and Saiyans have something in common," she said with a slight chuckle, looking over at Spicer, who was still indifferent to the conversation. "Yes, two supposedly extinct races meeting together on board the ship of one of three surviving Arcosians. This is an interesting day indeed."

The lady paused for a moment, using her telekinetic abilities to gather a table laden with food and drink. She brought a glass of wine to herself.

"Please, eat, and tell us your name and how it is that you come to us at such an hour."

When the creature sat down had swallowed his first bite of food, he cleared his throat and said: "My name is Botarah. I came seeking for someone like you, but now I have realized that you are not whom I am seeking. Why I am seeking someone like you is private matters and is something I shall not share. Say, I hope I'm not being rude when I ask this, but what do you intend to do with that planet over there? Destroy it? Speaking of which... I heard the Saiyans planet was destroyed not too long ago. Pity that. My father always hated Saiyans. He said they were vile, cruel, and heartless. But he had a respect for them as warriors. Hint hint, nudge nudge."

Spicer sighed. He didn't mind when Glacia brought the subject up, but it deeply disturbed Spicer that her brother Frost destroyed Saiyan seemingly on a whim. The warrior crossed his arms as Glacia responded:

"Well, _Botarah_ , consider yourself our guest." She glanced over towards Earth. Along with the blue and green planet itself, she also noticed the planet's moon, recently terraformed by the Brieve company. This system was a shining jewel, easily one of the most beautiful sights she had seen in a while. _Oh, Glacia, when you destroy the planet, make sure to leave that moon intact - it's so lovely. Maybe I could bring my lover with me there someday. Build a summer home, maybe a winter resort... My brothers will be so jealous!_ The Empress turned back towards the Majin.

"Yes, I tended to destroy it before enslaving its populace. Perhaps I'll take some exceptional warriors as soldiers, but the general population will be sold across the cosmos. Unfortunately, Sol III lacks anything of importance in terms of minerals or as a strategic location. I might build a vacation palace on its moon, however."

"Say... Which of my brothers wronged you?"

* * *

The first fight of the second round came and went. The other fights of the first round passed through in a minute to David, who was busy with his smartphone - keeping up with the latest memes and news on upcoming video games. Super important stuff - so important that the teen didn't even check who he was matched up, and, while still focused on the screen, moved to the arena as soon as someone from the back pushed him and told him to enter.

The light and sound from the outside quickly woke him up from this lethargic browsing session, and he put the smartphone back to his pocket.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!" the announcer was outscreaming everyone as always. "While Michael and Ichi are duking it out in the left arena, on the right one, we have a match of young prodigies! David Rothstein versus Hikari!"

 _Hikari... Hikari means light in Japanese. So, I presume my opponent is going to be light. So white. And probably proud of it. Even more reason to kick his ass._

"David has entered the arena, and now we wait for Hikari! Who seems to have forgotten where the arena is..."

Meanwhile, Killion, the Guardian of Earth, stood in the middle of his lookout and, using a crystal ball, watched the Tenkaichi Budokai as the first round ended and the second began. The fighters this year were incredible - perhaps because this was a worldwide event and not just a local tournament. While admiring the sights and sounds, the Namekian elder was suddenly interrupted by a telepathic message.

"Killion," said the voice, "It's me, Atum."

"A-Atum? The Supreme Kai himself?" replied Killion, "What an unexpected surprise!"

"I have urgent news. Sadly." the Kaioshin replied, "I'm surprised that you haven't sensed it yet, but your planet is now the target of Glacia, one of the three Arcosian emperors of the Universe. As a Kaioshin, I cannot interfere in your affairs, but, considering the number of Saiyans you're guarding on your dead rock, it's not like I would've helped, anyway... So good luck."

Killion was speechless. _No... No..._ Now that he knew, the enormous power level in vicinity of the planet could easily be sensed. The monster... it dwarfed all fighters on Earth added together, and that's not even counting the thousands of lower powers supporting her. In an instant, the Guardian teleported to the Tenkaichi Budokai, to the balcony above the first fight, turning to Endymion, who was still watching the tournament unfold.

"My King," he said, "I have urgent news. An invasion force led by an immensely powerful alien is approaching Earth. She's outside of the atmosphere and will be landing soon."

"I'm sorry, Killion, but I don't think I understand." Endymion responded, clearly confused. "What is coming to Earth, and why?"

"You have got to be kidding me." Tabella muttered when she finally left her own trance and noticed that Kale had failed to make it on time for his match. The fate of Earth and the incoming alien invasion - who cares, her adoptive brother failed to arrive! "That _idiot!_ "

Her father shot her several quick glances. "Now, now Tabella. I'm sure there's a perfect logical reason for-" The brunette glared at her father who instantly clamped up.

"I don't care why he was disqualified. The fact of the matter is - he got disqualified and that is completely unacceptable." Her gaze shifted from her father towards the match, her hands crossing over her chest as she looked on in complete boredom. _Now that Kale is out, there is absolutely no reason for me to watch..._

Unbeknownst to both Glacia's forces and the Earthlings in the Tournament, a massive space shuttle, carrying roughly 100,000 humans with several local animal and plant life, was rapidly approaching the beautiful Terraformed moon of Earth.

The head of the space-ship was Amelia Brieve, wife of Storm Brieve and mother of Tabella. The woman was watching the celestial body with fascination in her eyes as the space shuttle slowly entered the orbit of the Moon, before landing several moment later.

"Well, welcome to Luna, the Second Frontier." She announced over the communicators. "I surely hope everyone enjoys their stay."

The safety was dumbfounded, though... Deciding his place was elsewhere, Spicer politely exited his Lady's chamber as her inquisition of the Majin continued. The Saiyan paced the halls of Glacia's ship, silently enjoying the looks of fear the other soldiers had for the Saiyan as he passed them by. Few things gave Spicer as much joy as the squirming of his subordinates. He paused for a moment as they neared ever closer to Sol III's moon. Aonori's ship had left only moments ago. He, like Glacia, appreciated the greenery of Luna. Planet Saiyan was a desolate world, and although Spicer missed his planet greatly, he appreciated the beauty of other worlds. Sol III in its own way as beautiful, but he wouldn't think twice when he bathed in the blood of its fallen and feel the dust of is continents when Glacia destroys it.

It was then that Spicer noticed a primitive looking shuttle taking off from the moon. He put on a wicked smile. It was possible the shuttle detected either Glacia's ship or Aonori's pod.

"Best to be safe," he said to himself as he charged his energy.

"Galic Gun!" he yelled as his purple beam destroyed the window and smashed into the Earthling shuttle. In moments the emergency hatch closed as technicians and engineers ran to see what had just happened, but it was too late for the lunar shuttle.

The war of the worlds had begun.

* * *

On Planet Arctica 1386, Zerigon stood, looking out into the vastness of space. It was a place to be admired, a place with so much adversity. A place where anything was possible. There was so much life, literally billions of worlds just waiting to be found. Only a few were unfortunate enough as to fall into the clutches of the PTO, and Arctica 1386 was one that had actually surrendered willingly and invited the PTO in. That was 12 years ago, but now it seemed that things weren't quite the same here. The people had obviously changed their minds, oblivious to the forces they were reckoning with. It seemed, that for whatever reason, the system had thought it wise to rebel.

Now, if there was one thing the Arctica Corps didn't tolerate, it was treason. And this planet had committed it on a monumental scale. They had cost the Empire billions in credits by destroying facilities, and had even killed the systems small garrison. Some how or another, they must have under estimated the capabilities of the population. Regardless of what they achieved, it would not be long before they found themselves 'back on the bottom', as it were.

A smile broke onto Zerigon's feminine face, his long hair resting calmly over his shoulder and hanging down across his armor. He would have the great pleasure of wiping out the system. But not as easily as he had thought Arctica would have wanted. Arctica had given him specific instructions, rather detailed in fact. He could remember him stressing the point that the planet was to valuable to destroy. Every single life form, whether it be a man, woman, or child, had to be killed one by one. And in terrible ways.

It was a dark mission, but Zerigon had been only happier because of it. He loved nothing more than punishing those who betrayed the Emperor of the Universe. In fact, that had kind of become his department. He liked to think of himself as the head of 'Internal Affairs'. He spent most of his time putting down small rebellions and ensuring loyalty. It was something he had become very fond of doing. Which the people of this world would soon discover.

"Yugan, ready the ship for landing on Arctica 1386. I am very excited to get there, so make haste."  
The young officer nodded. "Of course, sir." With that, the vessel began its slow descent towards the surface.

Back on Arctica 352, though, neither the upcoming battle between Glacia and Earth nor Zerigon's invasion of 1386 were of any importance. Now he, a true, walking God, had been hung up on. Arctica's frustration had only grown more now, letting out a terrible yell. "That insufferable woman! How dare she hang up on me! How dare she!" His voice grew louder and more frustrated. "4 million slaves?! She better deliver, or so help me father, I will destroy that cursed planet!"

Oozak, the emperor's right-hand man, walked in at precisely the right time, just after Arctica had finished yelling and had taken a seat on his throne. As is expected of Namekians, Oozak was much taller than Arctica in his first form, as just about everyone was. Of course, that made him no less everyone's superior. Oozak knew that full and well. No Arcosian should be judged by their height.

"Your exalted greatness, may I speak?" His voice was deep and stern, carrying almost a commanding tone. Arctica replied calmly but in an impatient manner, obviously sounding annoyed:

"Your pleasantries would normally flatter me, Oozak, but I am not in the mood. Dismiss with them, and get to your point." Oozak understood entirely. He had a different kind of relationship with Arctica than anyone else. He though of him as not only his leader, but almost a father. He took him in and got him his much needed vengeance on Namek. He gave him a better life, gave him power. He was practically family to the Namekian. They had been side by side for 18 years, after all. Had it been anyone else who walked in at that time, low ranking or not, they would have been killed. Besides Zerigon, Oozak was the only one that Arctica would spare in his fits of anger.

"Of course. I came to tell you that Zerigon has arrived over 1386 and beginning his invasion now. He thought you may like to know that the systems PTO space station was completely destroyed. Perhaps we could use it against Frost. Implicate him in the rebellion. We could use it as reason to escalate our efforts to pressure him into surrender before war breaks out."

Arctica let out a sight as he looked down at the Namekian. "I suppose so. I will keep that in mind for my visit with Glacia in 4 days. Now, I have a select job for you. I want you to take a small force to Sol III, in the Northern Quadrant. Quietly observe the events there, and by all means, stay out of sight. Glacia is invading the world, and I have my doubts about her reasons. I want to know _more_."

Oozak nodded, asking not even a single question. It was simply to gather information, nothing more. He was a bit surprised that he had been given the task, and not a lower level commander. It was almost too simple of a task.

With that, he left to prepare for the trip to Sol III.


	4. Ragnarok Saga: Episode 4

**Episode 4 of the Ragnarok Saga**

 **"The War of the Worlds! A Powerful Threat Enters"**

* * *

The lone space pod carrying Aonori, Glacia's female Saiyan warrior, landed in the middle of a lone peaceful farm on Earth, instantly waking up the local farmer in his tractor. The man took out his gun, walked up to the crash site, and stared in awe as a tailed alien warrior entered from the metallic spaceship and flew up to him.

"E-eek!" the farmer exclaimed, then dropped his weapon. Aonori pressed a button on her mechanical arm, turning on the scouter module, then scanned the Earthling. _A power level of 4? Ain't nobody got time for that._ The Saiyaness grabbed on the human's right arm and muttered:

"Say... on a scale of 0 to 10, how attached are you on this arm?"

"Erm... 10?"

"Cool. Now it's a zero. Yoink!" Aonori then ripped the arm clean off, leaving the Earthling to drop and scream in agony. _Now, where's the biggest collection of power levels on this planet?.._

Onigara soon jumped out of the pod, too, brushing off a little bit of dirt off his cape. "So, you took the funniest part all for yourself?"

"Ugh, you're still here..." Riding the same pod with an another person was the worst thing Aonori had experienced. Ever. It's so tight, and the bastard keeps trying to provoke her by inappropriate touching...

While Aonori and Onigara were busy doing her own thing, far more sinister things were unfolding elsewhere... On Luna, Amelia Brieve had decided to stay with the group of humans that were designated to populate the Moon, to ensure that all equipment and technology were functional and that the Dino Caps were handle correctly. The animals that were onboard the shuttle had been released within the wild and plants were placed into the ground; adding to the already vibrant foliage.

She watched the shuttle take into space once more and grinned. It took a while but her family had finally managed to do what was once considered impossible… all thanks to their daughter. Honestly the girl was frighteningly intelligent. Already more intelligent than either her or her father, who was considered to be the smartest human being alive, with her in charge it wouldn't be long until they terraformed Mars and Venus, or even gone further...

And then... the ship visibly exploded as it exited the moon's atmosphere. And caused by a foreign attack, no less.

The scientist took a step back and her eyes widened in shock. The gasps of the thousands of other humans with her could be heard as well as they stared in shock at the explosion.

Looking at her watch she flipped the lid open to revel a communicator underneath. On the other side of the communicator were a group of scientist who were currently at a space station that orbited the Earth. "This is Amelia Brieve reporting in." She announced. "The ship has been struck by some unknown force- " She didn't have time to finish when one of the scientists interrupted her.

"We… We know. Ma'am... an alien space ship is approaching the Earth."

"WHAT?!"

Back in the Tournament, Tabella was quick to notice that something was going on...

"Did he just say that we're going to be invaded by aliens?" The brunette questioned, referring to the tall green person that had just teleported in between her, her father and the King, as she glanced at her father who had a worried expression on his face.

"H-he did." Her father stuttered. Killion turned to the father and daughter and nodded with clear worry in his eyes. Before Storm could respond, though, his watch beeped and he flipped the lid to see his wife's face.

"The space-ship was attacked by aliens." She said without greeting the man.

Tabella frowned an approached the watch. "What, really? Is everyone alright?" She questioned. Her mother nodded and the brunette could even hear her father let out a sigh.

"Yes. It would seem that we've landed without being detected, however, the moment the shuttle left orbit they were attack."Her mother hesitated before speaking once more. "But that's not the only news. It would seem that they are heading towards Earth."

Tabella's eyes narrowed at the news and her father gulped. "I need you two to get off of Earth as quickly as possible. "She stated. However, much to the shock of both Amelia and Tabella, her father shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I can't come with; I can't just leave the planet without attempting to help." He would turn to Tabella. "I want you to find Kale and get to our house in West City and take the shuttle."

"That old thing?" Tabella questioned.

"It may be old, but it will at least get you two to the moon."

Tabella sighed. "Fine, I'll find Kale and we'll leave..." However, she was quickly almost pushed out of balance by a group of armed soldiers passing through.

"Guards!" Rhonar, the captain of the Royal Guard and a muscular anthropomorphic bear, exclaimed to his soldiers. "Stand in formation! We have obtained information that a number of locations on Earth have been under attack by extraterrestrial forces! Prepare for battle!"

 _It won't work, Glacia is far too powerful for anyone here..._ Killion said to himself.

Meanwhile, a small ship with the signature mark of the Arctica Corps on it had just now arrived beyond the lunar body of Sol III, hiding behind it as to avoid being seen. They stayed out of Glacia's sensor range, as was crucial to the purpose of their coming here. Arctica wanted to know more about Sol III, and he didn't trust Glacia to be entirely honest with him. That was why Oozak had been sent.

He didn't mind the mission, but he was a mild bit confused. Arctica sent his highest ranking officer on a stealth mission with just a few men? Why send him and not someone of a lower rank? Perhaps Arctica wanted to be confortable in knowing that someone he trusted was doing the job. Maybe thats just how important this was to him. For whatever reason, Arctica had set his thoughts on Sol III.

They could sit back and watch as Glacia attacks the planet, but Oozak had a different plan. He would do exactly what Arctica wanted, gather information about this so called Sol III. However, he couldn't very well do it from orbit. He needed to get to the surface, he needed to find out what life was on the planet. Hell, perhaps there was a Namekian here. It was just as likely as there being one anywhere else, considering he had searched far and wide but never come across one. Maybe there was another reason, beyond Arctica, that Oozak had been sent here. Perhaps something greater is in the works...

Moving to the small ships hanger, Oozak jumped into his pod and jettisoned from the side of the cylindrical vessel. With speed as fast as a bullet, he descended through the atmosphere without hesitation and quickly brought his pod to a sudden halt, hovering over a large forest. Bringing the pod to settle on the ground, he looked around the ensure he had not been spotted. The small, white craft opened on one side to reveal a cramped interior, and from within a fierce warrior had come a long way.

Stepping out, Oozak took a breath of the planets fresh air. It would be a jewel to the PTO, one that could bring great fortune. Almost anyone would by a planet so pristine. Unfortunately, it would bring Glacia more wealth and not Arctica, considering the quadrant the planet lies in.

Hovering up past the trees, he looked off in the distance where he could sense a number of power levels. Each and everyone of them was minuscule. In fact, not one being on the entire planet-aside from those with the PTO-had a power level that reached the minimum requirement to join the Arctica Corps. It was really pathetic. Only one power level stuck out to Oozak, though. It was an energy he knew all to well. He could sense another Namekian on this planet, one with a descent power level. One who was pure of heart. Sad, that is, that his time had come. He knew full well what Arctica wanted, though, and he would put his personal business back to the last moments he was here. For now, he was off to observe this gathering of large power levels closer. Flying through the air, he soon came to rest just outside of the arena. He watched from the shade as a being seemingly waited for someone to arrive...

"8... 9... and 10!" the always ecstatic tournament announcer exclaimed to the audience. David sighed in relief. One more softball rank beaten. "Hikari has failed to show up to the arena and has thus been disqualified! What is it with fighters missing their rounds today... Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, the finale you've all been waiting for has finally arrived! David Rothstein versus Ichi Panchi! Two young combatants that miraculously pushed through the ranks and to the finals! And remember, the victor of this match will gain a 6 million Zeni prize, sponsored by our beloved King Endymion the Fourth!"

 _Ichi... It's that dude, right? Yeah, both of his fights were disqualifications as far as I can remember, so he could either be super weak or super strong. Or as strong as me. Or a sandwich._ David thought while he stood in the center of the designated arena.

Ichi placed his fists at his hips triumphantly as the other fighter timed out. "Ha! A true warrior never backs down from a fight. I was looking forward to meeting you in battle" He then leaped on the stage and turned to his final opponent. "You look young, but I mustn't underestimate you. After all, you have come this far to face me!" He brought his fists together, setting them ablaze once more.

 _Whoa, that fire is too cool. Hehehe._

"You know, when people say 'fists itching for a fight', they don't mean they _actually_ itch, especially not to the point of lighting them on fire." David commented, referring to Ichi's fists suddenly catching on, well, fire. "Though, your name is Ichi, so I guess that adds to the effect. I guess you're the... _hothead_ of the crew."

The young fighter grinned a little, then went into a fighting stance. Defensive position. _Hold the circle button and aim to inflict massive dama- wait that's not right..._

Ichi smirked at the kid. "Trying to get in my head, eh? I like your attitude. Ichi Panchi is a stage name, anyways..." He took a fighting stance, and the announcer took his position between the two fighters.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"FIGHT!"

Ichi charged forward and swung with a burning upercut to David's chest, but the teen dodged the attack fairly easily, leading to a clash of punches and kicks...

Oozak had watched the start of the fight, actually growing interested in who would be the victory. Despite how weak the combatants were, he was absolutely entranced by the fight. He would have stayed to watch the whole thing, but to his dismay, some of them finally spotted the massive ship off in the distance. Oozak had seen it long ago, but had taken no alarm to it. He had nothing to fear, and was not concerned with the plight of this world. He only wanted to know why Glacia was here. Surely it wasn't for anyone at this event, and with that though, Oozak regained his focus.

Realizing he had stepped into the sunlight, Oozak quickly moved back into the shade and turned away from the tournament. He was now facing the direction of this other Namekian. Whatever Glacia was here for, there was a safe bet that it had something to do with that Namekian. In fact, he knew exactly what this worlds true treasure might be. Arctica had realized the power of the Dragon Balls to late, discovering their wish granting capabilities after killing the Grand Elder. Perhaps, somehow, Glacia had learned of this planet. Maybe there were Dragon Balls here, and that is what brought her here.

Regardless, Oozak could not allow the risk of Dragon Balls falling into the hands of Arctica's sister. He set his mind on reaching Killion, and burst off into the air in an attempt to get to him in time. He needed to find out what class of Namekian he was, and why he was on Earth. He needed to discover if there were Dragon Balls here, and if so, Arctica would want them now. He hadn't the time for trivial engagements in an arena anymore...

While the final fight of the tournament began, something far more ominous was soon to happen... Just outside of the tournament, Kale's head snapped upwards, so surprised by the sharp flash of fire within his skull that he dropped the hotdog he'd grabbed for a nearby vendor, secretly happy that he didn't have to consume the odd product. Swallowing a bit of spit, the teenager's face pulled together in a look of concentration and unease.

"Hey!" The vendor chastised, pointing at the meat that had fallen to the floor, opening his mouth to speak again before stopping, blinking roughly at the other earthling. Anything he was about to say was cut off by the savage look of concentration on Kale's face, his onyx eyes whipping about, as if they were looking for some hidden target in the skies. To him, it was clear. _Something_ was coming.

Sucking in a breath, the hotdog vendor had moments to back away before a strange wind burst off the teen, badly worn martial arts boots pounding at the pavement as Kale rushed towards the VIP area. Feet hitting the stones at an unnatural pace, the earthling's skin crawled at the barely contained malice surrounding his planet. His home. Something within him begged to see these newcomers, these invaders. But deep down, a part of him still clung to the idea that these aliens were friendly, cling to the idea that humanity's first contact with other species wouldn't be in a life or death struggle.

 _Tabella would call me stupid for thinking they're a threat. Because she couldn't feel this..._

Tabella's father continued to argue with her mother over the idea of him remaining on Earth, even as the brunette left the room. Her heavy footsteps could be heard echoing throughout the halls as she made her way out of the VIP area. She was determined to find Kale and…

The teen blinked when she spotted the man and all previous goals went out of the window as her eyes narrowed at the boy. "KALE!" She shouted as she rushed at him. She gripped his shirt tightly and began to comically shake him. "What the hell was that huh? Why did you miss your match?" She was glaring at him quite fiercely. Despite the urgency of the situation she could help but scold the boy. "What are you trying to pull?" She was really rooting for the bastard and yet he didn't even make it to his match.

Hardly listening to his guardian's daughter, even when she shook him, Kale's eyes scanned the skies, silently wishing for a better vision so he could look past the clouds and into the stars, where he suspected some army of warriors hung menacingly over the planet, pariahs in their own-

No! Kale Brieve, this isn't a comic book, this is an army! They're here to... Well I don't really know why they're here, but I don't think it's good.

" Come on." He ordered, trying to steel his voice. "We need to find Da- Mr. Brieve, we can't stay here."

The brunette eyes narrowed. "Are you even listening to me?" She demanded as she continued to shake him. Tabella stopped rather abruptly, though, and her gaze diverted towards the ground as she let out a sigh. "So you know about the invasion?" She inquired. "Dad's not coming, he wants to get to the spaceship at micro-tech."

"Mom's already on the moon, she said that the spaceship was attacked when it was leaving the atmosphere."

* * *

On the Moon, though, some new developments were happening... Amelia Brieve had decided to scoop ahead, leaving the other humans with specific instructions and telling them to avoid using their capsules in the case that they might emit a signal that would alert the alien threat of their presence on the moon.

She was worried, that's for sure. She didn't know what these creatures had in store for her home world and she scared of what fate that may befall her husband, her daughter and Kale if they leave the planet soon. She tried to convince her husband, but he was a lost cause, there was no convincing him of changing his mind. She could only hope and pray to Kami that the two teens were able to get ahold of the ship in time.

As Amelia walked through the dense foliage of the Lunar Jungles, two high tech blasters at either side of her waist, she was quick to admire the beauty of the world her family had created. While the Earth was quite beautiful, anyone could admit that it's beauty paled in comparison to the beauty of this new world. The sound of birds tweeting as they flew over-head or the galloping of horses assured her that the animals were adjusting to their new environment quite quickly.

Suddenly the ground shook violently and Amelia almost face-planted into the ground. Luckily for her, she managed to grab on the side of a branch just in time. The woman smirked. _So you finally showed you face..._ After following the source of the quake, she soon came upon what looked like an alien space pod that managed to land near a pristine everglade. She admired the beauty momentarily before hiding behind a tree after noticing a tailed, armored man emerge from the pod.

Her hand on her blaster as she prepared for the alien to exit. And the man was quick to do so... As the pod slowly opened, the muscular and powerful Saiyan emerged. Glacia's top commander saw little need to wear a breathing apparatus or a unique space faring suit, given the terraforming projects on Luna. Instead, he wore his traditional armour, a sign that not only was he an elite of Glacia's PTO, but a proud Saiyan, one of the last of his kind.

Emerging from the pod, Spicer rose with graceful moments, his body quickly adjusting to the lower gravity and artificial atmosphere of Sol III's moon. He quickly noticed, however, the pristine beauty of the Lunar surface. The worth of this world was very clear, and Spicer had no doubt Glacia would preserve the moon. Stepping further out, the Saiyan stretched his neck slightly before noticing a woman looking at him, with a gun pointed. He put on a smirk, sauntering towards her with his perfect body.

"You have nothing to fear. Put your gun down before you get hurt."

"I... I think I'll hold onto this a bit longer thank you." Amelia replied as she slowly took a couple of steps back to put some distance between her and the approaching alien, no matter how handsome be looked to her. _What kind of technology is that? That pod looks like it can only fit one person, and yet it is designed for space travel..._ "Who are you? What do you want?"

The Saiyan chuckled and gave a shrug as he continued to walk towards the terrified human. When he reached the tree, he leaned on it, perfectly relaxed, looking not unlike the image of a god.

"If it makes you feel safer, you may hold onto it," he said with the tone one uses when speaking to a small child. "I am General Spicer of the Planetary Trade Organisation. Judging from your reactions, it appears I am the first extraterrestrial you have encountered." Spicer paused as he grabbed a leaf off the tree, inspecting it in his hands for several minutes before looking up at Amelia.

"As we speak members of my organisation are landing on your planet. Sol III is completely and utterly technologically behind, despite incredible advancements you've made in the past decade. Your people will be rounded up, those deemed worth will be invited to join the PTO, and the rest will be enslaved. We shall annihilate your planet as it lacks any resources or strategic placement," he said, straight and clear. With zero impact on his speech, no matter how much like a genocide it is.

"You... You want to destroy our planet?" Amelia inquired, her grip tightened around the blaster in her hand. To her, this was probably the most cold, disappointing and ruthless thing this "Spicer" person could have informed her about. Why the brutality?

"Why? What's the point? If the planet provides no advantage to your kind, then why would you want to erase it from existence? That seems like a complete waste of nature and culture that could have been just as easily integrated and used as entertainment for your people."

She lowered her gun. "There's honestly no logic to this entire situation." The Saiyan's tail moved wildly as Spicer shrugged.

"Truth be told, it's just how the Planet Trade Organization works. We sell planets for profit. If there are no buyers, we destroy the planets and liquidate the only assets it has - the inhabitants." Spicer looked around the moon again. _Glacia was right - this environment is sure quite enjoyable. I would love to fight someone here..._

"This moon, however, shall be spared. I'm sure of it. Princess Glacia will build a fine palace here. " He looked at Amelia with a cold smile. "Consider this your new homeworld." Spicer slowly leaned off the tree and continued his slow walk towards Amelia until he was right in her personal space, his chest staring at the gun.

"Come on. Hit me with your pea shooter."

* * *

The fight between David and Ichi had been going on for a while now, and none of the fighters seemed to be giving in.

 _This is not funny... Better get rid of this weirdo now. My ultimate atta-a-a-a-a-..._

David was once again cut off by a new sight, this time a massive spaceship right above the arena. And pouring men down to the lounges and the field... The young fighter blocked an another one of Ichi's punches, then moved back.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Stopstopstop!" he shouted while trying to stop the opponent, then pointed to the horizon, where a massive alien ship was fixated right above a city. "I swear this is not a distraction..."

Thousands of soldiers descended from Glacia's mainship. Thousands of other soldiers in dropships began landing in the main centres of Earth, engaging the military and beginning the relocation of civilians.

King Endymion heard the cries from his balcony. He rushed towards the window to see the horror unfolding, and turned to his subordinates, Rhonar in particular.

"Ready the military, and begin counterattacking. The Earth won't fall without a fight."

"YES, SIR!"

The battle for Earth was in full swing. In West City, a lone warrior stood up to the invading threat... Kale hissed as another enemy attack made contact, something akin to a laser burrowing into his side, leaving a half dollar sized hole in his horridly worn fighting gi. He'd have no problem knocking back the soldiers in smaller groups, but for every fighter disabled, ten would take their place. And as the teen found himself digging his way out of a ruined building, Kale really wished he'd paid attention during his martial arts training.

Howling into the scalding wind, the Earthling dive back towards the converging soldiers, long broken knuckles crashing across a oddly shaped aliens face. He had no idea how long ago it had happened, but breathing had become another chore, several broken ribs poking out of the skin at odd angles. But more terrifying than the invasion was his own savagery. This... Desperate combat, this style of fighting for your life felt like a long lost skill. Sadly, he could liken it to riding a bike.

Kale screamed again, pain exploding in his legs as another laser tore through the flesh. Grinding his teeth together, the teen called forward more energy, more strength, tension building in his muscles as he begged them to hold out.

A bit farther away, still in West City, Tabella was pressed against the wall of a nearby building. Her breathing was heavy as she peered a crossed the corner to check for any alien invaders. When she noticed none, she quickly made her way towards the Brieve household, that surprisingly was still left in tact despite the chaos that was currently occurring. The sliding door opened and allowed her access to the interior of the building.

With hurried steps she made her way towards her bedroom where she spotted her modified blaster and her dragon radar on her workstation. Quickly grabbing both devices she rushed out of the room and was about to head downstairs, when suddenly an explosion rocked the entire building sending the brunette flying onto the ground. Windows shattered and the stairway leading the basement collapsed.

"Brilliant." Tabella groaned as she slowly got to her feet. "So much for that idea." She proceeded to leave the Brieve household and head back towards the city that laid in ruins due to the assault. It didn't take her long to find Kale and she shot several blasts from her weapon at any enemy that approached, quickly coming to his aid.

"There's no way off this rock now." She stated. "Only thing we can do now is fight back and hope for the best."

"I-We held back the first wave." Kale stated quietly, rubbing at the burns in his gi. "But who knows if there's more coming."

The teenager could already feel more soldiers changing directions towards West City, but something within him pleaded he could withhold that information. If not so the other earthling could hold onto her hope.

There were so many enemy soldiers, and even if they managed to subdue the ones here, what about the people in other cities or countries, on other continents? He was beginning to worry about his adoptive father and the tournament, but at least took a little solace in the knowledge that Tabella was safely away and out of the action. For now at least. Breathing harshly through bloodied and bruised lips, Kale had an inkling of what the word 'hopeless' meant for the first time in his life, onyx eyes locking on a swarm of soldiers cresting the horizon.

 _Why so many? There's not that many people left in West City after all this-_

"No." Whispering the word to the wind, Kale's eyes widened in an almost comical manner. "They-They're targeting us."

Tabella stared at Kale in confusion after his statement. "What do you mean? Why us?" She inquired as her gaze flickered to the rapidly approaching horde of soldiers. "Damn it." She cursed as her blaster locked onto the nearest soldier; she shot out a powerful, focused, blast of energy that rushed towards the incoming threat, however the soldier seemed to effortless bat the attack away. "Why don't you guys just f*ck off!"

She gritted her teeth and took a step back. She was increasingly becoming aware of just how bleak the situation was. West City, once the economic centre of the Earth was now in shambles. The Human fighters were being divided and captured and quite possibly being forced into slavery. She glanced at Kale and grimaced slightly at the condition he was in. As much as she bagged on him, she admire his ability to fight even when he was badly beaten and bruised.

"Well come on, let's teach these fuckers not to mess with us." Tabella said with a small smile on her face.

Thanks to the invasion, the Tenkaichi Budokai went to a standstill. "Nothing, man? Nothing, Mr. Black Eyes Flame Dragon? Alright then." David commented and looked up. Dozens of smaller vessels were already pouring on the stadium and the spectator areas, releasing dozens of aliens of all colors of the rainbow out of them. Obviously aggressive. Panic, screams, mass fleeing and laser blasters came in. _Why does it have to be lasers..._ David thought to himself as he leaped over the wall separating the arena and the spectators and punched a blue alien right to the face, sending him flying.

 _It's like these aliens are a manifestation of TV Tropes or something, here to take revenge for everyone using them for procrastination... Racist against us and only us, lasers, armor, humanoid. All male._

David quickly drew the attention of half a dozen of these invaders. Screaming unintelligible battle cries and phrases, they practically piled up on the poor fighter and began beating him up.

"Too... soon... Dammit, I won't die like this..."

The teenager released a burst of energy from his entire body, but it didn't do much to stop the aliens, only attracted more. They were just too strong... _Somebody to save me at this moment would be really handy right now. Preferably a girl. At least it would give me a reward later, right?_

Kuro once again let himself slip into daydream as the final fights of the tournament unfolded. Before he could see anything in his dream, he was dragged back into reality by the panicked screams of the crowd. It must have been quite the energetic fight going on.

Then, he looked up.

"Oh my God..." Kuro couldn't believe what he saw, but had to choice but to believe. _Aliens_ _._ Actuall aliens descending upon the Earth as if in some alien invasion movie. All he could do was repeat what he had just said, as no other words were able to come out of his mouth. _That green man, he really was an alien, was he? No, that's impossible, it's all impossible. I must've fallen asleep and fallen into a nightmare._

The hoardes of extraterrestrial invaders swiftly filled the arena with laser blasts and the cries of death. The moment they entered the arena, they had Ichi surrounded, his screams coming out of the dogpile.

"Ichi's in trouble! I've gotta help him!" Yuji shouted, climbing over the rail and into the arena. Kuro ran after him but refused to follow him into the arena, reaching out in desperation.

"No, you idiot! Don't go-" Then, in the middle of the unraveling chaos, a stray beam, or was it intentional, flew through the arena, and pierced Yuji's chest. That was it, just an instant and he was gone. No dramatic fall or last words before he gave his last breath, just one shot and he was gone. Kuro didn't shout no, or Yuji's name, because he couldn't. His throat refused to let out any shouting or screaming, just cries. There was enough else that he could do but cry.

For the next several moments, all that Kuro saw were brief glances, blurry still images of what he actually saw. He saw himself running through the crowds, innocents being slaughtered by the hundreds, destruction and fire, then at last he came face to face with one of the invaders. He felt a piercing pain in his chest, and collapsed before his vision faded to black.

David, the supposed finalist of the Tournament, wasn't doing any better. _Five seconds have passed... Starting to lose consciousness... And no savior yet..._ The dozens of aliens kept pummeling David in one place, bombarding him with fists, energy blasts and laser shots, and the Earthling still didn't yield. Just like a nerd cowering from a bully, he held his hands around his head and kept moving forward. There wasn't really anywhere to hide or run away...

 _Okay, I already broke most of the ribs in my body, better now than never..._

The aura around David instantly burst to light and the boy shot upwards, stopping and floating about a dozen meters above the arena, out of the grip of the alien gang. It has been a while since he tried flying and didn't instantly crash into a wall somewhere. "Holy hell, where did that come from? Am I no longer a worthless joke or what?" There was no time to wait or contemplate about how small everyone looks from here or how awesome it is, he had to warn everyone! And form a resistance group! And shoot down the mothership with a virus and a nuclear missile! David's aura flared back into action, and the boy charged forward!

...only to crash into a wall nearby at full speed. _Ow... Why does this have to be slapstick humor? I feel like a pancake now..._ He didn't even get time to stand up or even reorient himself properly before one of the alien goons, fed up with the crap, just decided to fire his blaster to knock the teenager out for good.

* * *

Back on Luna, things were going as normal.

"So basically you're planet hijackers?" Amelia stated more than questioned. Was this even legal? _In a galactic sense, that is... could they really go around destroying and stealing other people's planet without retribution?_

The Saiyan cocked his head slightly, with an inquisitive grin.

"I'm not sure what a plane is, but consider us land developers. Your planet is such a backwater, you might be unaware to how the universe works." He bent down, grabbing a bit of the grass and dirt and running his fingers through it.

"The vast majority of 'civilised' worlds are controlled by three individuals. Think of them like board directors in a corporation. The PTO runs the administration and transferal of planets under its jurisdiction, and we are often hired out by worlds not strictly in our borders. Your planet happens to fall under in the Northern Universal Quadrant, run by my Mistress, Princess Glacia."

Spicer dropped the dirt and stood up again.

"You and the rest of your kind on this moon will remain here until the Palace is built." He gestured towards the Earth. "They'll be rounded up and sold off." Amelia's eyes widened as she glanced upwards towards her home world. Her family was still there and seeing as Tabella had yet to contact her she could only assume that they hadn't made it to the spaceship yet, she couldn't... they couldn't do this.

"And you're perfectly alright with ruining the lives of an entire species that are so similar to you?" She questioned. At this point her blaster was pointed towards the ground. There was no point in fighting, they had already lost, they were outclassed in every wa, shape and form. Amelia could only hope for a miracle at this point.

"Admittedly, I'm not always for the ceaseless destruction of planets, but I suspect my mistress has good reasons for destroying your world. Fate is a funny thing like that," he said whimsically.

It was true, though. Spicer still recalled the destruction of Planet Saiya ten years ago. It was just after Gelid passed away, and Glacia gave Spicer a week off to see his family. Moments before his ship arrived, Frost destroyed the whole planet, for reasons still unclear to him. Today, the event is still shrouded in rumors - some say that the Saiyans tried to organize a last-ditch effort to combat the Arcosian, some say it is nonsense. The matters never sat well with Babos, Spicer's brother, who cut all ties with the PTO. He hadn't spoken to his only surviving family in almost two years now. Perhaps it was this moment of sentimentality that dictated what Spicer did next.

"Can I ask a favour of you?" Amelia inquired. "I know your not obligated to do anything for me but please... hear me out?"

"What is it, my lady?"

"Um well…" the woman tried to voice her thoughts, but it was slightly difficult to recollect her bearings after that display. "My daughter and her friend are on Earth." She said as she pointed to the beautiful blue gem. She raised her watch, and a holographic image displaying Tabella and Kale appeared. "If they must be forced into your leader's custody, please could you find others use for them besides being slaves?" The human begged.

"Kale's an excellent fighter and Tabella is a genius… quite possible the most intelligent human in existence." She explained. "I'm sure you could find something for them to do besides being someone's slave."

The warrior looked at the holographic images and committed them to memory. The boy did look powerful. From his appearance alone, Kale seemed vaguely familiar to Spicer. The hair, perhaps. Reminiscent of a particular Saiyan... And if the girl was as intelligent as Amelia claimed...

 _Her Majesty would find great use for her, I'm certain of it_

Spicer bowed to Tabella Brieve.

"I shall do as you request, my lady," he said before heading back towards his pod, a flip of his cloak for dramatic effect. He stopped for a moment, turning back towards Amelia.

"One last thing," the Saiyan warrior said before grabbing Mrs Brieve. Holding her right hand and her waist, Spicer planted a kiss on her lips before returning to his pod.

 _I'm not sure why I just did that, but I don't regret it._


	5. Ragnarok Saga: Episode 5

**Episode 5 of the Ragnarok Saga**

 **"The Nightmare Continues! Earth's End"**

* * *

By now, any foreign observer would confirm that Planet Earth's few minutes of resistance are over. Most of the primitive troops, some still wielding ancient firearms, have been wiped out - after the unification of Earth, the Monarchy saw no reason to pay any attention to the military. All of the major cities have been taken out and all civilians have been rounded up for slavery, and now the alien soldiers moved on to searching holes and the countryside for any survivors. Despite that, the last few surviving members of the Royal Guard - less than a dozen left, in fact - still held their ground just outside of the Tenkaichi Budokai, Endymion and his loyal servant Rhonar being in the front.

"Soldiers! Civilians!" the King exclaimed while slashing away at an armored alien - his mastery in swordfighting was challenged by none in his home world. "Earth is at war! Today we will not vanish! We will not perish for nothing! Keep your chins up - today we fight for our homes, for our families!"

That's not to say that Glacia's forces were even going all-out - more and more reinforcements poured in, like now. The trip from the moon to Earth was only a few minutes, but long enough for Spicer to plan his next moves. How was he going to find those two children the woman asked him to locate? Especially when they were likely too weak for scouter detection? He wasn't entirely sure, but Spicer had a hunch they'd be at the epicenter of Earth's civilization - West City. Besides, if the male was as strong as Amelia claimed, Spicer was certain he'd find him among the combatants.

Just before impact, the Saiyan's mind turned towards the Earth woman, but only for a moment...

Landing with the force of a meteor, Spicer's pod landed not far from the former center of West City. Watching the unfolding chaos filled the Saiyan with bloodlust, but he had to keep control long enough to find the children. Levitating off the ground, the Saiyan sped towards the tournament site, only to catch a glimpse of a green-skinned creature heading towards the heavens. Spicer smiled.

"Well, well, well, it looks like Arctica has a few agents on this backwater."

Oozak suddenly stopped in mid air as Spicer spotted him. His heart began to beat a little faster now, a frown forming on his face. He had been seen, and that could jeopardize the whole nature of this mission. There was no point in hiding now. Giving Spicer a stare, he began to move closer to him.

"So, it would seem that Glacia has taken to assigning you to backwater worlds now. What a pity, of course I'm sure you and I both know why you're really here. Your "lady" must be desperate, coming all this way for a wish. Unfortunately, it wont work. I wont allow them to fall into her hands, that's a promise."

"I'm only here because I don't mind getting my hands dirty, unlike you and your master, Oozak." Spicer rebutted. "Now cut the crap about wishes and tell me why you're really here. What, has Lord Arctica really grown so paranoid that his own sister can't blow up a planet without him knowing?"

* * *

Aonori yawned and crack opened a can of the local alcoholic beverage that she captured while clearing out one more city. Apparently, it's called "beer". _What an ugly name. Probably tastes like crap, too. But hey, at least I can get it for free. Not like Glacia Wine - that shit costs more than my monthly salary._ Onigara was nowhere to be found - he was probably busy kissing someone's ass, like always. Aonori was about to start drinking, but her scouter picked up a few outlier power levels a few kilometers away.

"What the... Earthlings have power levels of 5. These individuals are up to 300. Not particularly large, but still worth my time..."

The female Saiyan dropped the can on the ground and leaped to the sky and shot off towards the target, reaching the location in the span of a few seconds - it looked like some sort of arena. And one crawling with Glacia's soldiers, no less. Aonori landed in the middle of the structure and turned on an X-Ray scanner in her mechanical arm. _Perhaps... maybe... these are the Saiyans that are rumored to live here. In which case, I feel sorry for them - so weak, so helpless..._ Indeed, the scanner noticed a few biological anomalies in a few of the knocked out individuals - anomalies reminiscent of Saiyan biology. Aonori walked up to the closest of the Saiyans, and scanned the fingerprints with her arm. There was information on him in the database!

"Spinak, huh?" she muttered. "You were sent to back up Salati on wiping out Sol III, both as babies, if this info is correct. Well, you just received reinforcements, then." She grabbed onto the knocked out Saiyan's body and put it on her shoulder.

The second one, according to fingerprint scans, was the same Salati she mentioned before. "Well, at least you're going to live up to your father's legacy now." The third one was apparently called Karroto, and not only he was the smallest and youngest of the three, but he also kept his tail. Aonori took all three, placed them on her shoulder, gave a thumbs-up to the numerous soldiers who were watching the ordeal, and flew off.

 _Oh, I'll train you back up to speed. Sol III has made you weak and fragile, but give me a few months to break your bones a little..._

* * *

 _Is this what Hell's like?_

The earthling couldn't believe his eyes. The carnage was grizzly and horrifying, but in the same moment, it wasn't. Of course it was a horrible sight, but despite his thoughts, Kale felt no great upheaval from the sight. For some ungodly reason, it didn't bother him.

What did bother him, was the condition of his own body. Bruises and cuts covered every inch of exposed flesh that wasn't blackened and cracked. Pushing more energy to the surface, the teenage human growled as another group of soldiers converged on him, hammering several blows into him for every single strike he landed. Punishments doled out against an already ruined frame. Kale flicked his foot up suddenly, sweat slick feet hammering into a massive Titan of a soldier.

"Tabella! Get out of here!" awkwardly dodging a counter attack, a wheeze escaped him as he was rocketed backwards. "Find your Dad!"

"How about no?" the woman said, never taking her gaze off her adoptive brother. "If you think I'm going to play damsel in distress, then you're wrong. We're in this fight together."

Meanwhile, as Spicer waited for Oozak to reply, his scouter lit up, telling him the energy signatures he was after - Tabella and Kale - were moving quickly. Spicer was a bit impressed that they were even still alive, giving credence to Amelia's statements. He smiled at Oozak.

"Sorry, Oozak, I'd love to stay and chat, but I actually have a mission I need to accomplish." With a salute, the Saiyan sped towards the tournament grounds, searching for the two. And find them he did. Tabella was doing well with what little technology Sol III had, easily incapacitating the lower end soldiers. And Kale looked ferocious as he fought off wave after wave, although soon enough he wouldn't withstand the onslaught. Spicer waited a few minutes before intervening, landing in front of the pair.

"All soldiers, lay off these two." he spoke. One particularity eager soldier, however, protested.

"But General Spicer, they-" the creature never finished his sentence, as Spicer sent a death beam through his chest.

"No protests. These two are mine," he said with a wicked smile, his tail moving anxiously.

After blasting away yet another of the grunts, Kale finally turned to the General, and so did Tabella. _Wh-what? Is he a human?.. He looks like one, that's for sure... but he wears the same armor as all those aliens..._

The Saiyan warrior smiled at the two children. He politely bowed.

"My name is Spicer, I am the General of Glacia's army. Let's say that I'm a friend of your mother. She asked me to personally make sure you two are kept safe."

"Oh yeah? My gun would keep me more safe than someone like you!" Tabella exclaimed back, firing a couple of shots from her rifle towards the tailed warrior. With no effect, of course.

"I'm afraid that weapon of yours will have no effect on me, little lady." Spicer stated the obvious, then looked her up and down. She had her mother's domineering attitude, that much was certain. The Saiyan snapped his fingers, and two of his soldiers came to escort the children away.

"I assure you, you will not be harmed, and you will live quite comfortably. You," he said, pointing towards Tabella, "may have a wonderful future working as a scientist, and you," he said, pointing to Kale, "might make a fine warrior".

He inspected the children again. Kale certainly had a warrior's look. He had ferocious eyes. Saiyan eyes. Spicer looked at him closer.

 _I've never seen another race with eyes like that... Either I'm just seeing things, or all those rumors weren't complete hoaxes after all._

* * *

Despite moving at near FTL speeds through space, Koba's ship handled like a sporting yacht through space, despite its size. Originally holding his entire gang, it was reduced to.. well.. just him, as of not long ago, after that PTO strike team had killed his team in an attempt to kill him, designated as a "high value threat" in their eyes. From then on out, Koba was on the run, not as much from the PTO, but more for treasure, glory, and booty. In that order. Even if he didn't really have a team to do so, he'd still do what he had to do to get those three, even if it involved snapping a few necks.. or backs.

"Oh Well." Koba grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he got up from his bed, unknown bottles and other shit rolling off his bed. "Ship's heading 'n a course towards the nearest habitable planet with sentient..." He mumbled something, and ran a palm across his beard as he browsed over the information of this place. "What do they call it- Eat? Urf? Earth?"

He paused, leaning back from his chair. "What an odd name for an oddly ugly planet. Hope it'll look pretty when I blow to Bojack's locker, though. Hee hee."

Koba floated through the corridors of the ship, passing by the body of a dead PTO soldier every so often, until he reached the bridge- a bloody mess, but still operable. Koba popped his neck, a small grin appearing on his face. "Don't really need this anymore..Well- I MIGHT. Hope it'll still work once this place is in pieces."

Koba roughly pushed forward on the joystick, not moving an inch thanks to his training, when normally someone would be thrust back into their seat from the G-forces of the action. The ship went on a spiraling nosedive towards Earth's surface, flames licking the side of the craft as it begun its rapid re-entry.

Enter.. Ryou, we'll call him, our temporary character that provides nothing to the story. Ryou tightly tied his red bandana around his forehead, underneath his long brown hair that every powerful kid like him apparently had. He wore an unmistakably generically blue dogi, but his red bandana caught the eyes the most. Ryou launched a few punches and kicks at the wooden target, then began to go to town on the dummy, moving so fast his afterimage seemed to be doing most of the work for him. By the time he was finished, the wooden target was reduced to a nice pile of wood chips, by his feet.

Something bright flew by his face suddenly, and slammed into the nearby row of houses of the village he was in. A wide trench of a skid mark designated where the craft had come to its fiery end, plowing straight through several houses in an almost comical fashion.

"What the hell?" He asked himself.

Something interesting was going on there, and he promptly flew over there to check it out.

At first, Koba saw blue boots land by the crash site, and immediately assumed it to be a hostile. When the person revealed himself to be a youngster warrior half the height of him, he simply chuckled. "Well well." Koba wiped a tear from his eye. "You be a human, correct?"

"Yeah.. I'm Ryou." The human said. "And you're an alien?"

"Aye." Koba replied. "Space Pirate Koba, at your service. Pretty chill place."

"Well, welcome to Earth, smurf." Ryou replied in a disrespectful fashion. "A few ground rules: don't try to take over my Earth, or you won't be seeing the light of whatever sun you live under, ever again."

"I'm here to work for the highest bidder." Koba said. "My old employers were a load of crap- ya feel me, boy?"

Ryou lowered his stance. "If it's work you've come for, then you can work by rebuilding the houses you destroyed. They were just put u- are you even listening?" He asked. Koba was scanning the area, presumably for any skylines off in the distance. "Any nearby settlements you know of, matey?"

"Why should I tell you, Pirate?" Ryou snapped. Koba turned right back around, chuckling. "Kid.. What's your power level?"

"My what?" Ryou asked.

"Your- just, how powerful are you? An estimate, from zero to one hundred."

Ryou scoffed. "A hundred?" He asked, in disbelief. "I'd say a thousand."

This prompted Koba to start laughing, almost so hard that he began to wheeze. "One thousand!" He repeated, leaning close to Ryou's face rather uncomfortably. "I'm One million." Koba said, prompting Ryou to back up, slowly. "Now, I'm gonna ask ye one more time, kiddo. Where's the nearest settlement?"

"Kissmyassville, 5 meters from your face." Ryou replied, prompting Koba to back up, breathing heavily.

"Well, I tried to be nice with ye, but ya gotta act smart, and disrespectful to the guest of the house. You know what happens when I get ticked off, Ryou?" Koba growled.

"What?" Ryou assumed a fighting stance.

"They end up with broken necks."

Ryou was about to pause, to contemplate what Koba had just said, when he saw the blue invader's image fade away. In that little mili second he had to move, Ryou chose to fire off a beam from his hand in a random direction, missing the space pirate by several feet. Koba appeared above Ryou, tossing a sphere downwards, crackling with energy. Instead of hitting Ryou and annihilating him, the ball Popped, like a balloon, releasing an intense, bright flash of light and a deafening humming noise which disoriented Ryou, like a flashbang grenade.

Ryou looked around, confused, but had no time to react when Koba came up to his face when his sight came back, and sent his palm out towards the side of his face.

Koba had slapped Ryou so hard that he plowed through the ground, just in the same fashion as he had crash landed his ship. Unable to move his neck, Ryou began to panic, trying frantically to move his body. Koba picked the little rascal up by the front of his shirt, plucking lightly at his neck and causing him to writhe his feet around. "Why couldn't I feel my neck?" Ryou asked.

"That comes later. Be glad you're alive, matey." Said Koba, pointing his free hand and fingers at Ryou in the fashion of a make believe gun. "I'll ask you one last time: Where's the nearest city?"

"What?" Ryou asked.

"Oh, right, you can't hear me." Koba said. "WHERE'S THE NEAREST CITY?!" He bellowed, using his Ki to propel his voice.

"West City!" Ryou yelled, wincing painfully as if he could hear that.

"Oh, you heard that?!" Koba asked.

"West City- 10 miles north of here! The world martial arts tournament is being held someplace near it, I think!" He squealed. "Please, don't hurt me!"

Koba simply dropped Ryou to the floor, patting him on the head. "See how easy that was, boy?" He snickered, floating up from the ground and powering up. "Bye now, boy."

The Heran then shot off at the speed of a missile, blowing away trees and houses alike in his massive sound trail. Ryou crumpled to the floor, deciding to just lay there for a moment.

"Note to self... Try to make friends with powerful people next time..." He panted, before collapsing from strange exhaustion.

* * *

Despite the odds being against them, the Royal Guard seemed to be holding their own against the alien menace. The ranks were dwindling and the enemy was not giving up, but at least they were not dead. Yet. Endymion slashed through enemy troops one after the other, but even though one or two slashes before were enough to take a soldier down, now all he could do was put a few dents on their armor. Fatigue was starting to set in. Slowly... slowly... Rhonar received a blast to the back, but he shrugged it off - the bear general was far tougher than what Endymion could muster. _Of course, strength and technique are two different categories..._

Before the King could react, though, one of the stronger troops fired a blaster shot at him. _Darn! It's too fast! I won't be able to-_

The energy shot was dissipated, though, by the sudden appearance by a familiar face, one who teleported right between Endymion and the shot and swatted it away.

"No time for talk, your majesty!" Killion, the one who had just arrived, exclaimed. "We need to get you and the others out of here!"

With the sudden appearance of the Namekian elder, the troops started to move away. Killion's power was quite a lot beyond any one of them. However, this moment of calm was only an illusion...

It didn't take long for Arctica's right hand man to locate the guardian's power. He could see him from the distance, and a faint smile broke out on Oozak's face. He saw his staff, and knew immediately that he was of the Dragon Clan. That made the existence of Dragon Balls here that much more likely.

He moved to within a few hundred feet of him and spoke loudly in his direction. He was not far from the King, but it wasn't hard for Oozak to get as close as he was. He had simply moved so quickly past the guards that he hadn't been noticed by them. And with the battle raging around them, they wouldn't have time to face a far stronger foe.

"So, you are the Namekian. The last Namekian besides myself, perhaps. I think you know why I have come. Where are the Dragon Balls?"

But he wasn't the only one interested in Killion, and the Namekian suddenly turned to the side, where a power towering above any of the Earthlings had arrived. "Move away, Oozak. These ones are _mine._ "

Chancellor Lactea, Lady Glacia's top advisor, looked at the unfolding chaos from the bridge of the mothership, sipping a bit of wine. He could hear the screams of Earth's citizens, and relished in their pain. Already, millions were being shipped off, never to see their home again. It was a beautiful symphony of havoc. A melodious cacophony of horror.

 _Oh how I miss the days when whole worlds fell to me. Now all I am reduced to is advising an Arcosian on economic matters. An important job, but not one fit for me._ For this reason, for this moment nostalgia perhaps, Chancellor Lactea decided to join the fray. He heard that Earth's King was making a last stand, reminiscent of his own last stand decades ago. The purple, horned alien leaped from the bridge of the ship moved in that direction, intent on capturing Endymion himself. Seeing the King and his Guard fight with savagery caused a smile to creep on Lactea's face. More importantly, however, was the appearance of a Namekian fighting alongside Endymion. A remarkably strange sight.

"So, this is supposed to be the King of Earth." Lactea commented, gesturing towards the sword wielding Earthling. "I have to say, compared to the average of your planet you're not that bad. Maybe Lady Glacia will find use in you."

"This is where you're wrong, creature... I am a human, and a human would rather die than serve to someone as a slave..." As Endymion raised his blade to charge the alien, Lactea merely fired a few purple blasts of ki, hitting Endymion, Killion, and Rhonar. Not enough to kill the trio, but enough to incapacitate them. He gestured to the soldiers.

"Bring them on board in a special cell. Her Majesty will be most pleased. And to you, Oozak, - why don't you come visit me for a cup of tea? You're not our enemy, not yet, after all." Of course, the Namekian was quite a lot stronger than him, so acting like a jerk would not cut here. Lactea never had a one track mind.

But more importantly, what was Oozak doing on Sol III? If Arctica was so interested in this planet, why would he allow his sister to simply move in? So many questions for a doomed world...

Oozak didn't smile at all, only stared off at the unconscious body of the Namekian he had come to find. He hadn't even gotten to answer his question before the fool got knocked out in a single hit. Brave, no. More like stupid. "Normally, I would tell you to stay out of the Emperor's Business. But, because I am in the Northern Quadrant, I will tell you for the sake of intergalactic relations. I am here because Arctica felt that Glacia was hiding something about this planet." He paused for a moment as he concocted the perfect idea.

"That Namekian," He gestured to the unconscious Killion. "He belongs in my custody. He is a refugee from the planet Namek, which is in Arctica's territory. He fled from the Arctica Corps when Namek was attacked, and now we need to deal with him. I would ask that you transfer custody immediately. Unless you want Glacia to deal with Arctica over the issue of who he belongs to. I'm sure you don't want Arctica to have to come here, do you?" It was a passive threat, as Oozak often made. Being such a close 'friend' with Arctica allowed him to use his immense power as leverage in situations where he needed a favorable outcome. Lactea was having none of it, though.

"You are a cunning warrior and have a silver tongue, Namekian Oozak. A lesser man of less wisdom would have been fooled. But not me. Something is off about this whole business. If this Namekian is who you say he is, then Lord Arctica may deal with this issue when he visits with my Lady, and I shall take full responsibility for any slights. However, I doubt this to be the case." The chancellor bowed to Oozak.

"Good day, my old friend. I suggest you get off whilst you can, this planet won't be around for much longer." he said, before flying off with his men and the captives. Oozak merely sighed in response.

Back in the mothership, Glacia's top battlefield general inspected the scene around him. Most of the Earthling soldiers were dead, surrendering, or captured. The PTO was all but finished rounding up the rest of Sol III's population. All in all, the invasion was a major success from his perspective.

"Another job well done, sir" a medium ranked soldier said to Spicer, patting the muscular Saiyan on the back. Ordinarily such camaraderie wasn't tolerated, but in the moments following a successful invasion, such rules were usually relaxed. Spicer shot a rare smile to the solider.

"Yes, we hardly broke a sweat." Flying upwards, Spicer spied Lactea coming his way. Accompanied with his entourage, it looked like Lactea had a few captives of his own - Endymion, some members of his Guard, and a Namekian? Spicer hailed to his old tutor.

"General Lactea, looks like you've had a good day. What was a Namekian doing here?" The body changer shrugged.

"I'm not quite sure myself, but Oozak was here as well, but he wasn't giving me anything to work off of." Spicer looked solemn.

"Yes, I know. We ran into each other as well. He blabbed about something, but you know how esoteric those Namekians are." Lactea nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. Perhaps this one will clue us in." The two warriors flew back towards the ship together, the invasion all but finished.

Meanwhile, Onigara, who had just returned after doing god knows what, reported the success of the mission to the Arcosian lady herself. "The population has been wiped out and rounded up, Your Majesty. We didn't break a sweat."

The Arcosian winced slightly when she heard Onigara enter. Glacia was facing the window, looking down as her soldiers catered the last of the Earthlings away on her various ships. It was quite a sight to see, their burning cities and rotting corpses. She was also glad they had a rudimentary wireless electronic system, making it far easier for her ship's computer to download any and all information about Earth's history and culture. _It will be useful when we have to pressure some of the captives into staying._

The Lady went out of her thought train and turned towards her Saiyan subordinate.

"Thank you, Onigara," she said whimsically. "You may return to your quarters now."

Lactea and Spicer soon entered, bowing as well. Lactea spoke first.

"Your Majesty, we have brought you quite an interesting gift." Several guards came in, carrying the unconscious body of Killion. Glacia's eyes grew wide.

"My word, a Namekian. Most interesting. I am sure he had much to tell us. You may leave, gentlemen." The two generals bowed, exiting the room, leaving just the Namekian and the Arcosian.

As the two old friends exited Glacia's room, Lactea looked at Spicer.

"So tell me, Spicer, I heard you picked up a Sol III male and female. Any particular reason?" The Saiyan smiled wickedly.

"I owed a friend a favour is all," he said, avoiding any and all hints about his trip on Luna. Lactea smiled at his friend.

"I also heard from Aonori and Onigara that a few Saiyans were captured. So, now we can confirm that all those rumors and "made up" distress signals were true after all." Spicer shot Lactea an intense glance, stopping in his tracks and grabbing his shoulders.

"There were Saiyans on that planet? How many?"

Lactea shrugged. "They didn't say exactly, but there were quite a few. Looks like you aren't as unique as you thought."

Spicer thought about the boy he picked up. _Could he be a Saiyan, too?_ The General started walking again. "Saiyans and Namekians. Sol III was pretty popular for a backwater."

Leaving the still unconscious Namekian in her chamber, Glacia received word the last of her soldiers had pulled out of Sol III. All that was left to do was end the invasion with a bang. She pressed the intercom on her hover pod.

"Captain, prepare all ships for departure back to Planet Glacia 394. Also, prepare 10 million of the finest slaves to be handed over to my brother when he arrives. I know I offered him 4 million, but when dealing with Lord Arctica, it's best to go overboard." Glacia didn't bother waiting for a response. Instead, she tapped another button, opening up the ceiling. Before the vacuum of space sucked the chained Namekian out, Glacia ascended towards the opening, the door closing as soon as Glacia was above her ship.

Several thousand of her soldiers remained hovering behind the mothership, eager to see the coming light show. Glacia raised her right index finger, a small orange orb materializing. Any being that could sense energy for light years would sense the intense energy emanating from that small orb. Within moments, the small orb grew exponentially, soon resembling a small sun. Those few who survived the invasion and being enslaved on Earth could barely tell the difference between the sun, and Glacia's ultimate attack. With the slightest flick of her wrist, Glacia's Supernova hurled towards Sol III...

"Is something burning?" Koba asked himself, sniffing the air audibly back on Earth. Looking around, he began to sweat, and searched all around for any burning fires or anything around the ruined city. None, but the skeletal husks of ruined buildings, and maybe the occasional scorched body of a PTO soldier. Odd. Then, a large shadow casting over Koba prompted him to look straight up to the sky to find the explanation. Which he found, almost instantaneously.

"Oh."

Koba looked up to the sky, and, instead of seeing the boring yellow sun, saw a huge, graceful, and downright beautiful sun-like object descent from the heavens towards the pitiful planet Earth, brimming with power. "Hello beautiful." He smiled. "If that ain't the prettiest sight I ever seen, then my name ain't Koba. What a sight to behold."

Ignorant of the earth being torn up besides him, Koba smiled, taking in the heat, but yelped loudly, once it reached painful status. "Ow! What is- oh. Why are you getting closer, sun-thing?"

Then it hit him. Literally.

"Oh, shit. That's no sun! THATS A DEATH BAL-"

* * *

Oozak had watched as Lactea flew away, a frown on his face the whole time. The dumb bastard had no idea the level of shit flinging he had just started. He had completely stirred up the galaxy. Well, not yet anyway. Not until Oozak told Arctica. As soon as the Emperor found out that Earth had a Dragon Clan Namekian, and Lactea refused to hand him over into Oozak's custody, all hell would break lose. Glacia would have to do some serious ass kissing to smooth over Arctica's rage.

Oozak really didn't care. He was all but eager for a war with Glacia. Arctica ruled a territory twice as large and commanded armies beyond all comprehension. His power surpassed hers by far, especially when considering the secret that only three individuals were aware of. Among Arctica's small inner circle, it was known by Oozak and Zerigon that he had a fifth form. One that completely dwarfed Glacia and Frost. Not that his 4th form couldn't defeat them. This just added extra assurance. A war would bring down Glacia and Frost.

And, all the while, Oozak would sit by and command the forces of the South and the East. he had picked the winning side in the metaphorical 'Cold War', the enemy just didn't know they were losing yet.

With an anger inside, he took off into flight and headed quickly for his pod. With immense speed, he arrived in just under 7 minutes. He was hopeful that he could get his message to Arctica as soon as possible, in hopes that he might catch him before he departed for Glacia's sad little planet.

In a few minutes, he had left the atmosphere and darted around the backside of the moon, where he met up with his small ship hidden from view. It was exactly like the larger PTO ships, just a miniaturized version. it was perfect for the nature of the mission, able to move quickly and go easily without being spotted.

They shot off, distancing themselves farther and farther from Earth by the minute, until soon they had completely lost sight of the systems star they had gone so far. Then, he called the Emperor.

Bowing before the image as it appeared, Oozak began to speak.  
"My lord, I have come across stunning news. Earth contained a Namekian, one of considerable strength." He paused for a minute, allowing Arctica to respond.

"And what of it? Did you kill him like he deserved to be killed? Like the slime he is?" Arctica didn't laugh, as he wasn't joking at all. He had been entirely serious, and expected nothing less of Oozak.

"No, Lord Arctica. That's... not all. He was a member of the Dragon Clan." Arctica's eye's widened as he continued to listen to Oozak. "I believe the planet had Dragon Balls, but before I could take him into custody and learn where they were, Lactea came along and took him to Glacia's ship."

Arctica let out a terrible scream that literally shook the small ship Oozak was on. His power swelled to suck a point that the image began to fade in and out. "I want him! I want him now! That low life witch will not keep him from me! She lied to me about why she was going to that wretched planet! She is trying to deprive me of my rightful immortality! No! No! Nothing will keep me from it!"

Before Oozak could say anything, Arctica's screen must have shattered because the transmission was lost... The Namekian turned around and watched as Glacia's Supernova turned the planet he had just left into a fireworks display. _Well. Even if there were Dragon Balls on that rock, now nobody in the universe will be able to find them._

* * *

 _Darkness_ _._ That was all that Kuro saw, falling into an endless void of silence. _Am I... dead? Is this what being dead looks like?_ Then, everything changed. All around was chaos, destruction, but it wasn't the arena. It was somewhere else; a dream, but it felt real, as if he was reliving some lost memory. The world around looked alien, a red sky and a dry, desert ground, with houses made of stone, and it was all on fire. He felt himself being pulled along by someone; a woman that he has never seen, but felt as if he was supposed to know her. He was pulled along until they came across a man. It was the man from his dreams, but not a blurry vision, but the man himself. Now that he was able to see him, Kuro saw that he looked a lot like himself, but older, taller, and more muscular. _Who is he?_

The man and the woman talked, but Kuro couldn't hear what they were saying, then he was being pulled again. He was dragged farther and farther until he reached a spherical pod. The woman opened it and placed him inside. The moment she closed the door, the scene changed once more.

On the speeding Mothership... Kuro still saw the glass in front him, but now he was inside of a room. What he saw seemed less real than what he saw before. _Am I awake? Or is this just another dream?_ He felt cold, then he noticed the green tint of everything that he saw. He started to struggle inside of the healing chamber, his breathing quickening as he pressed his hands against the glass. His cries for help were seemingly answered, as only a few minutes later the green liquid surrounding him started to drain and descend down the pipes. With a flash, the glass door of the healing chamber opened, and the wet teenager fell on the tiled floor of the ship.

"Good morning, Spinak," Aonori, the woman who turned off the chamber just in time, spoke. "You're in _my_ jurisdiction now."

Before the boy could mutter anything intelligible, the Saiyan woman grabbed him by the neck, dragged him to the prison chambers and tossed him to the room where other, already healed Earthling captives were kept, most of them still unconscious. The sound of Kuro falling woke up Amelia, who was locked in chains in the corner. The first thing she saw was a steel wall, and instantly jumped away. _Was that a nightmare? Those hundreds of aliens from the skies... I was just doing my own thing, and one of them just came up to me and punched me out!_

"Sadly, it's real." Rhonar, who was already awake, spoke. He could already predict what the girl was thinking - everyone thought the same. _Oh god, we're all slaves now..._ Like that. Amelia pinched herself, but it didn't do anything - everything stood the same.

"Y-you're... human..." Kuro sputtered in between coughs, looking at Aonori. "What's going on? What do you want with us?"

"Sadly for you, you must be mistaken." the Saiyan woman replied. "How sad, though - you're a member of such a proud warrior race and you don't even know it... Make sure to wake up Salati, too." she continued, pointing at David. Amelia poked him in the arm, and he immediately jumped up, screaming:

"AAH! AAH! AAH! AA- Ow!" Rhonar had to slap the back of his head to stop him. "We're... not dead yet? So it was not a dream?" It all wasn't a dream at all. The cold, wet and probably disease filled floor in front of his eyes and and reinforced walls around him could not lie. Yes, those aliens were real. Yes, his ribs and bones were broken and that pain was real. Yes, he is now a prisoner of some extraterrestrial race, one that murdered probably 90 percent of humans, yet spared him and the others in the room. _Now I'm surprised that neither one of them has black hair, a toothbrush moustache and stupid plans to invade Russia..._

"Well, if all of you want to see it as a dream, I won't stop you." Aonori muttered, turning around and shutting the door. "But it won't change the fact - you're all in _my_ jurisdiction now."

The door shut, and the captured warriors of Earth were left in a dark, silent room, all left to worry about what will come next...

* * *

On Luna, which was spared by the invaders, the first hour wasn't so bad. They could still pretend that maybe the alien ships were friendly after all, that the big guns attached to their hulls were for defensive purposes and that they'd leave eventually. All attempts at hailing the foreign ships were met with failure. No one wanted to admit that they were being ignored.

When their massive guns began to fire, hammering the surface of their planet, the wishful thinking stopped. Everyone watched in horror, not a single dry eye in the colony. Hundreds all gathered around Amelia holding her and offering hope that they didn't feel, as she worried and bawled over the fate of her husband and daughter.

Ten hours later, ships began to return, either docking into the mothership or continuing off into space on some other mission. Hundreds of attack pods streamed past them, preceding what most assumed were slaver ships.

Twenty seven hours after landfall, every last ship had left their ruined home. That's when they watched the Mothership, a monstrous disk of steel, maneuver into position. They watched the aliens leader saunter out into the black void. Eyes wide, everyone watched the lizard like alien shimmer with energy, drowning out the full flow of their burning planet.

Twenty seven hours, 3 minutes and 56 seconds after landfall, they watched their planet crumble apart, the great mass of fire sinking into the surface before disappearing from view, the planet seemingly falling to pieces in its wake.

By twenty nine hours, Luna was well alone in its corner of the universe.

 **END OF THE RAGNAROK SAGA**


	6. Intermission 1

**Intermission**

Thank you all for reading the Ragnarok Saga! Compared to all other material we have, it's merely an extended intro sequence, so get your hopes up for even more amazing stories and fights!

 _Power Level List_

King Endymion: 500

Hikari: 245

Kuro Hitsuji: 50

David Rothstein: 220

Kale Brieve: 350

Tabella Brieve: 5

Amelia: 205

Lady Glacia: 600 000

General Spicer: 80 000

Aonori: 19 000

Onigara: 15 500

Lord Arctica: 700 000

Oozak: 265 000

Killion: 17 000

Chancellor Lactea: 120 000

Koba: 100 000

* * *

We hope you have a good time reading the next saga!


	7. Dragon Ascendent Saga: Episode 1

**Episode 1 of the Dragon Ascendent Saga**

 **"The Northern Empress Summons! You All Will Serve Under Me"**

* * *

The destruction of Planet Earth... This single event put the human race on the verge of extinction. Hundreds of millions dead, and all survivors rounded up and ready to be shipped across the Universe as small, fodder slaves to intergalactic warlords. Luna, Earth's former moon, now remains as the only free Earthling settlement in the Universe. Meanwhile, Earth's greatest warriors, human and Saiyan alike, are now forced into military service under the absolute rule of Lady Glacia. As the brutal war between the three Arcosian siblings comes closer and closer to becoming a reality, the Earthlings might find themselves between a rock and a hard place...

That's not to say that the Arcosians are the only forces involved in this conflict. The news of Earth's destruction have traveled far and wide, and the rumors that a group of sheltered Saiyans were found on this "nature preserve" soon reached the ears of the Saiyan Triumvirate - an independent faction of three surviving Saiyans, seeking to reform their lost and almost extinct race...

And what about the mystical wish-granting orbs that have since scattered across the Universe? May the Dragon Ascendent Saga begin...

* * *

Mere hours after the destruction of Sol III, Glacia's fleet moved through the vastness of space, towards her capital of Planet Glacia 394 deep in the heat of the Northern Quadrant. The invasion itself had been a smashing success, and reports from the troops suggest that Sol III had several medium powered warriors who would make excellent soldiers for the Organization. Orders were given to place these warriors, along with the captured Saiyans, in a special containment unit of relative comfort and interaction.

To the female Arcosian, though, several mysteries remained. What was Oozak doing on Sol III, and what of the captured Namekian? But presently, Glacia had other matters to attend to. In three days, she would be meeting with her brother, which, judging from Lactea's interaction with Oozak, meant things could get hostile.

In the meantime, word reached Glacia of an incoming emissary from some old friends of hers...

Indeed, soon after this thought, two attack pods got sucked in by the Mothership's gravity and landed in the hangar. Their arrival was far from being on the schedule, but nobody minded. Not that anyone would step up to the travelers, anyway.

One single white pod hissed open as an onyx glove appeared, pulling the figure free of his vehicle. Dark azure spandex clung to heavily developed muscle, while hiding hundreds of scars, ranging from simple marks, to long, winding gashes dotting his body. The black armor was hardly visible in the midnight light, a red lens over his right eye reflecting whatever dim light was available, hiding almost lifeless onyx eyes.

Each step away from the pod was measured and deliberate, showing poise and control, an Elite if there ever was one. Thousands of conflicts had forged a warrior bred for battle, driven by an unnatural lust for war and combat. Untamed Saiyan hair stuck up in many directions, cropped short in the back for easier maintenance.

A project like this was hardly worth the warrior's time. A backwater planet destroyed for breaking that Great Filter treaty was nothing new, but Babos, his superior, had insisted they go and meet with Glacia. He seemingly hoped they'd come unannounced, if only to proverbially spit on the Arcosian Princess. Tabbis himself never enjoyed these visits, not when she insisted on hitting on him.

Scratching his chin, a brown tail snapped excitedly behind him considered his next move. Brussel, his companion in this trip and a Saiyan of far scrawnier size, would join him in a moment regardless, but there was no point in waiting behind for him. The teenage Saiyan was no child, and refused to be treated like one. Stalking forward, a single black glove slammed against the radio, a shrill beep echoing out in the artificially oxidized environment.

"Princess Glacia!" Tabbis spoke out evenly. "Lord Babos has sent me and Brussel as emissaries. It would be appreciated if you'd let us in."

The radio transmission came as a bit of a surprise. The Saiyan Triumvirate usually sent word if their delegations were coming, even though Glacia detected the presence of the two ships long before the mothership picked the pods up on their radar. However, the Arcosian gave her permission, with General Spicer personally greeting the pair. He bowed before the taller Saiyan.

"Triumvir Tabbis, it has been a while. Come, we're expected in the Throne Room."

Spicer led the two directly towards the room where Glacia and the few members of the court greeted the group with sincerity and respect. Glacia was a rare example of an Arcosian who was truly meritocratic, and she more than her siblings respected the Saiyans. When Tabbis entered, the courtiers bowed for the elite, though the woman herself stood straight, with her chin lifted slightly up - a sign of both physical and diplomatic superiority. The Triumvir bowed in response, lowering his head down to hide the slight blush that formed on his face.

"My dear Tabbis," the Lady began. "It has been far too long. I can see you have been busy lately," she said, noticing the recent array of scars. "I look forward to examining them with great curiosity, although I admit my friend, this is a truly unexpected arrival. What news does Babos have for me?"

"Well, the old man has kept us busy lately." the armored Saiyan admitted. "But he requested we come here to enquire on our _alliance_. Part of its terms said you had to inform us when you destroyed a planet, which you failed to do. Don't hide it, we know that you've destroyed Sol III. And considering the numerous rumors, it appears that you've been hiding the Saiyan transfer part of our plan." _Not that she ever followed it, anyway, or else both Aonori and Onigara would be under us. It's come to the point where we have to approach her directly._

"I admit, Tabbis, that in the heat of the moment I destroyed Sol III without informing you. However, I had good reason to do so. Unbeknownst to me or my men until our invasion, Oozak was on that rock, up to some scheme. It's destruction is, in retrospect, warranted in light of the information that my brother had some business there," she said, keeping an aura of rational thought around her. If anything, the Lady, even if she had some _intimate_ relationships with the man standing in front of her, had about as much trust in Babos as in her brothers. "Still, I am here to assuage your fears on the Saiyan issue. We did pick up several members of your race, and I may be inclined to offer them to you, if they weren't on a training mission with Aonori," Of course, Glacia lied yet again, although not unreasonably this time. She did intend to hand them over, but the Triumvirate would of course have to offer her something in exchange...

Tabbis stared down the Arcosian Empress in response. He'd be wrong if he said he didn't study Glacia during their short periods of time together, and during those times he had developed quite an affinity for telling when she was lying.

 _She's lying to me. Although I can't tell by her energy if it's that there are Saiyans, or where they are._

Brussel suddenly spoke up. "Lady Glacia, we would like to-"

Clearing his throat loudly to cut his comrade off, Tabbis glanced around the room, looking through the faces of Spicer, Brussel, and a few courtiers, before turning his eyes back towards the Monarch. "Lady Glacia, can I request something? I'd like an audience with you. Just you."

With the slight movement of her hand, Glacia opened the door. "You heard the man." she muttered. Within moments, they were all that remained. Glacia looked at the Saiyan and smiled. "Now, what is it that you would like to discuss?"

"This." Tabbis replied simply, gesturing to them both and the throne room. "Lord Babos won't stand for our continued meetings if his demands are not met. At almost every turn you've been fighting me! First it was the attack pods, and then shielding for our communications. Now this! Babos and Brussels can't fight you, but they can ruin this whole operation you're running."

Having closed the distance between them, the armored Saiyan stared down at the diminutive Arcosian, annoyance and frustration evident on his controlled features. Tabbis himself would never admit he enjoyed their meetings, but he did enjoy them, and knew that the Arcosian did too. But he couldn't allow the princess to ruin the Triumvirate, even if it cost their relationship. _And I'll end it if necessary._

The Arcosian bit her lip and let out a sigh. It was enough trouble playing chess with her madman of a brother, but the Saiyans were just making things more complicated than they had to. _Best to come clean._

"All right, all right," she said with her hands raised. "Like a good girl, I know when I've been beaten." she put special emphasis on the last word. "We picked up four Saiyans on that backwater. I didn't know that at the time, and how they got there is as much of a mystery to you as it is to me. Several of them had their tails removed, and given their young age, I doubt they even know they're Saiyans."

"FOUR Saiyans?" He said back to her, almost in awe of the idea. "And you didn't inform us? You're not exactly inspiring trust, woman! Is this because of Father?"

"Well," she began, resting her head on her right hand, "I would be lying if I said I didn't trust Babos. He hasn't exactly been up front either. But there's more to it than that. The fact that Oozak was on that backwater of a planet is distressing. It's possible that Arctica was looking for those Saiyans. He's coming to 394, he told me this before I invaded Sol III, with something he wants to discuss. I don't know how long I can keep him at bay. If he had four Saiyan warriors, it would more than upset the balance. Imagine four Saiyans, at least as powerful as Spicer. One or more could even be as powerful as Babos."

"Come on, we both know that's impossible. Father is the strongest Saiyan in existence. You've seen the footage of our duel, even I couldn't change that. But the thought is appealing, if I can swing it to him."

Awkwardly taking the Lady's hand, Tabbis squeezed it gently. Babos would have a fit if he ever knew the Saiyan had gotten this close to an Arcosian. Just as Glacia distrusted him, Babos had an unnatural hate for Arcosians, one that had been passed onto Brussel for all he knew. Even as the strongest Saiyan of a generation, his father was very narrowminded. Relying on others for resources, or avoiding combat, were dishonorable in Babos's eyes.

 _Luckily, I'm smarter than that._

Glacia seemingly answered the call, as she leaned in for a kiss. They had been away from each other for too long, way too long, and she wanted to enjoy every moment of their reunion.

"Even so, we cannot let Arctica get his claws on those Saiyans. There's more, but I think I have little choice but to send them on a little journey - under close guard, of course. There was a Namekian on that planet, one who wasn't with Oozak. Lactea and Spicer said he made vague references to that Namek. He has a role in this as well."

"So your solution is to send them off alone with that fool Aonori? She's hardly powerful enough to protect them or even keep low class Saiyans in line."

"She's grown quite a bit. I suspect she'll make quite a warrior, but you know I have other ways of keeping watch..." Glacia said with a wink.

"You know, Babos would kill me for this much intimacy with you."

"Babos shmabos... Is this all you Saiyans talk about these days?"

"...I'll be leaving now."

* * *

"So, this is what it feels like to be dead, huh? Wait. No. I'm such a dumbass. I'm not dead."

Koba floated around in the vastness of space, silently. His sphere of ki surrounding his entire body had been around for a good while, protecting him from the harshness of space as well as keeping him safe when that Earth planet blew up. It was a pretty sight - he hoped that Ryou kid was still alive, too, just to mess around with him. But, for the most part, he was alone. Sort of. He'd been following this crazy huge PTO ship - the same one that blew up Earth, - ever since the planet blew into a thousand pieces. From the looks of it, he was in range for an Instant Transmission break-in, but just needed to figure out who exactly was captaining it.

That was, however, answered, when the glow of a planet came into view. "Oh great." Koba sighed to himself. "I know this place. Planet Glacia 343. Or is it 394.. Don't know. Don't care." He looked around, eyes darting all over the place. "If this is Glacia territory, that's Glacia's ship, definitely not that other Arcosian - the one who tried to kill me for no fuckin' reason. I hope we can be friends, uhh.. Glacia."

Koba propelled himself through space using his Ki-powered flight towards the massive ship, taking note of the large pads used for landing pods he'd seen on several other PTO ships. Koba dove down and landed on an empty one himself, observing that the pods were open. Two guys had to have exited from those pods a while ago, and Koba was already not liking the smell or atmosphere of this situation. "Great, I must be late for something."

Koba's shield of ki collapsed and he staggered forward, disoriented from the gravity transfer. Almost immediately a flurry of guards came forward and surrounded him, probably aware of his overwhelming Ki presence, or intimidating appearance. Maybe both.

"Who- who are you?" One of the PTO soldiers demanded.

"Who am-" Koba stopped. "Let me just get my bearings. Where am I, boy?"

"Glacia's Mothership, on approach to Planet Glacia 394! You identify yourself, now!"

"Has everyone forgot who I am?" Koba raised his arms in a stylish bow, then up to show his muscles in a pose. "Space Pirate Koba, at your service. PTO Mercenary and Pirate responsible for the genocide of- well, I lost count of how many planets I blew up. I, uh, kind of don't really work for you anymore after I denounced my allegiance, but that was the past, and old wounds can be healed from, as they say, right? Plus I'm a pirate and a mercenary, so.."

"Oh! I had almost forgotten about you!" The PTO soldier said. "R-right this way..!"

"Really?" Koba raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You little lads remember me, of all people?"

"Of course!" They said, laughing both in fear and in surprise.

"Well. If you insist." Koba said, stepping through the crowd. "First things first- I need a change of clothes, food, and an idea of where the hell I am. Also, where's whatshisname at, Tabbouleh? I'm rusty on my names."

As the Heran Space Pirate entered the ship, the PTO soldiers all looked at each other, confused. "Who? Does he mean-"

A few minutes later, the blue-skinned alien was already dressed and munching on a snack, being escorted by an entire group of armored"Why would you say that, glorious space pirate Koba?" A nearby soldier escorting Koba's makeshift entourage asked. Mid-biting a loaf of some "space bread", Koba began.

"Becau-"

"Space Pirate Koba!" A Guard stopped in front of the Heran suddenly. Koba was just about to blast this man to oblivion when he stopped, gagging from the piece of food stuck in his throat. He collapsed to his knees on the floor, slamming his fist to this chest enough times to allow the bread to dislodge itself from his throat, and fall to the floor, like a hairball. Koba then got up, brushed himself and his loaf off, and folded his arms. "So. What's come up, matey?"

"Your presence is requested in Lady Glacia's chamber ASAP!" He said. "Let's go!"

Koba turned around to his entourage of PTO soldiers, and patted each of their heads. "I'm off to meet yer boss, lads. Be good." He turned about face, assuming a serious tone as he followed the soldier to Glacia. "Great, what does the Arcosian Lady want of me now?"

The doors to some room opened up wide, and there she stood. Uh, I guess she was doing something before, because she wasn't expecting Koba. At least that is what he thought.

"Well, hello my lady." Koba bowed. "You're looking exceptionally _hot_ \- I mean, exceptionally _cool_ \- shit. You're looking... exceptionally beautiful, on this fine occasion. I hope you remember me, Koba, the Universe's greatest space pirate."

That last part was just added on for show, but Koba wanted to look good for the lady. Besides, in her first form, she had the capability to blow him to Bojack's locker without even raising a finger.

Glacia, meanwhile, inspected the space pirate, looking him up and down as he dribbled on. She shot him a polite and sincere smile.

"Yes, I am aware of who you are, Koba. You served my father for some time, he often spoke highly of your skills and savagery... although your demeanor remains unchanged." She then walked over to her chair and sat as a few guards brought in a table with food. Lactea and Spicer stood in the doorway, keeping watch. They also inspected the fearsome Heran warrior - both of whom knew what this loud-mouthed pirate was capable of. Spicer in particular remembered participating in a few raids with the less than serious Koba.

"I must say your arrival is most unexpected. I should offer an apology to you, on behalf of one of my brothers, whichever wronged you. But that is behind us now. In fact, your arrival is quite fortuitous. I may have a job for you, one that should pay quite well." she said, licking her lips.

"Well thank you, my Lady." Koba bowed once more, his eyes looking over to the platter of food on the table. Instantly dropping the bread-thing he was eating, the towering pirate stepped over to the table, inspecting the food in an at-ease stance. "Aye, my arrival was real unexpected, considering you blew up the planet I was on. That Earth world was an ugly place, but, then again, work is work, no hard feelings. Things must happen in a job like this." He paused, turning about face to Glacia. "Say, you know if a human runt named Ryou is on here? I want to make him my pet."

"Uhh.. Great Space Pirate Koba?" A PTO soldier stepped in, covered in sweat as if on a hot summer day. "Lady Glacia has a... job for you."

Koba raised an eyebrow as he was about to devour an alien fruit, and turned his attention over to Glacia. "A job, eh? Well, my lassie, I love jobs, and you know I do. I look forward to serving you as well as I did your father, and, if need be, I'll be available to whoop your brothers' arses to Bojack's locker, if you'd like." He nodded, cackling. "Tee hee. Seems like you're doing some slaving operations- I saw a few in some cells as I walked down here. If you tell me what's up with these prisoners, I'll gladly accept your offer." With a deep pirate growl, he took a chomp of his food, looking the Lady over, more specifically, in the chest area. "And your food."

He shook his head, blinking. "Oh, er.. Sorry about that. Just been a long time since I had a good plunder."

"Yes, we picked up quite a few slaves from that rock. You'll have to check with the quarter master for this 'Ryou'. But back to my offer," Glacia said, sitting up right again.

 _This pirate, for all his perceived insanity, supposedly contains a high power level. We can make use of that..._

"Once the prisoners from Sol III are brought in, I'll explain everything. Until then, you may enjoy the food. And the view." she continued with a slight wink.

Back in the cells, some developments were about to happen... Endymion slowly opened his eyes after a few water pours by the ever loyal Rhonar, waking up with the last sight in front of his eyes that he wanted to see - a prison cell. With a group of random Earthlings around him, no less, all as distressed as him... The lone window in the back of the room showed hundreds of stars speeding past. There was nothing left to deny - he, the King of Earth, has been deposed and enslaved. _At least I am with my countrymen._

"Well, we're all screwed. I'd say a more vulgar word, but it would be just putting salt on an open wound." David stated the obvious, sitting in the corner of the room. Oddly enough, he seemed the least affected out of everyone, despite having screamed out of fear a few seconds earlier. Kuro was slowly starting to cry due to the pressure, Rhonar was disheartened with having failed his superior, Hikari had passed out from the shock almost immediately after waking up and Amelia was... doing Amelia things.

"What happened.. to Earth?.." Endymion muttered under his breath.

"It's gone, Endy. It's gone..." David was well aware that the King would not be able to punish him for such nicknaming... He raised his eyes when he noticed that a soldier walked up to the door of the cell and opened it, speaking:

"All right you worms, the Mistress has requested your presence." Even more guards walked up to escort the Earthling group out of their cell and towards the Arcosian's room.

 _Is this it? Our moment of execution?.. On a spaceship hundreds of lightyears away from home..._

"Yeah, for now, I guess I'll enjoy the view." Back in Glacia's room, Koba took the fruit that he had earlier, chomping a big fraction of the big, juicy purple alien fruit off with one bite. "So, this quartermaster. Hope he isn't real abusive to my boy Ryou. I wanna keep him as I go on my adventures. I'll wait 'till all these captives from that ugly Earth place are brought in, then I'll be ready to listen." He said.

 _Looks like this lassie is trying to tempt me, heh... Oh, yeah, I can last long with her, voice in my head. In, er, bed, and, of course on the field. For one thing, this lassie is extremely beautiful, but on another coin she's extremely deadly - able to destroy all of us without even raising a finger. I'll have to be careful around her._ He looked around hungrily, eyeing any noteworthy power levels above 10,000 and keeping them in mind. Especially Spicer, who was her left hand man. Or right hand man, if you look at it one way. Either way, he was tough.

 _I'll have to keep an eye on those boys. Don't want them to steal my booty. Afraid I'll have to snap some necks if they even try to._

"Say," Koba began. "Know where that other Saiyan gorilla is? The one that goes by Tabbouleh- Tabbo- Tabbis? Yeah, Tabbis. Thought I heard he was here. We have some catchin' up to do."

"Triumvir Tabbis has returned home, it seems, back to the one whom he calls master. I'm sure we'll be seeing him soon eno-"

The Empress was cut off by the door of her room opening and a group of soldiers leading in two teenagers from Earth, going by the names of Tabella and Kale. The woman scowled at the alien. If only she still had her blaster... But, alas, the bastards had taken it off of her before she was shoved into that cramped cell with Kale.

"Guards, bring some more food for our guests," she said before directly speaking to Tabella. "Tell me child, do you know why you were brought here?"

Even as Glacia spoke, more of the prisoners were brought in, including Earth's deposed King and the rest of the Saiyans, but for now Glacia's attention was on Tabella.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" The teen couldn't really help herself, it just rushed out of her mouth the minute she opened it. _Consequences be damned, at least I'd have shot first, not her. Verbally, that is._ The two-star Dragon Ball around her neck swayed as she shifted slighlty and folded her arms over her chest. "I was minding my own business until you and your band of merry men came and blew up _my_ _planet_."

Glacia chuckled and turned to her Saiyan general. "This one is going to be quite the handful, Spicer. So much like me when I was that age." The tailed warrior remained stoic.

"Yes, Your Majesty, and we can all see how that turned out."

The Arcosian chuckled yet again, then stretched out her left arm towards the teen. The Dragon Ball hanging around her neck instantly flew right into her grip. _So that's what the Namekian was all about - that planet had Dragon Balls, too. It would explain how this species advanced so quickly._ "From this point onward, you are all employees under the Planet Trade Organization- oh, I am getting a bit ahead of myself, aren't I?" Glacia cleared her throat before continuing, even as the guards released the shackles on the prisoners and provided a rather large banquet of food for their consumption. "My name is Glacia, and I am the leader of the Northern Quadrant of the Planet Trade Organization. The same sector that your planet _used_ to be in. I am sure you all have many questions, and hopefully I can answer a few of them." she said with an inviting tone.


End file.
